A Series of Tests
by Holz9364
Summary: The team almost shoot each other & Hightower decides she needs to know if the team know each other well enough to work together. She sets 5 tests, one for each day in a week & if they fail the team are all going on a friendship building retreat. J/L.R/VP
1. Part 1

**A Series of Tests**

_**A/N - Hightower decides the team need to get to know/understand each other a little better so she comes up with a few quick fun ways to let them do this ;D.**_

_**Part 1.  


* * *

**_"Morning Lisbon." Jane greeted his Boss with a grin from his couch, he handed her a cup of coffee and she smiled gratefully, Jane looked like he was hiding something and Lisbon narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him, "What do you know?"

Jane shrugged with a small smile, "You'll have to wait until the rest of the team come in before I can tell you." He simply said.

Thinking it was just one of his silly tricks she rolled her eyes and was about to make her way to her office when the team walked into the bullpen and Hightower was with them, Lisbon frowned, "Uh, Ma'am?"

Hightower smiled, "Sit down Lisbon." She said and slightly confused Lisbon did so, Jane was still smirking, he obviously knew why Hightower was here, it probably had something to do with him.

"After the incident when all of you nearly shot each other after a mix-up in addresses I have decided that I need to know that you all know and understand each other well, in a working way of course." She shot a glance at Rigsby and Van Pelt before continuing, "So this week I have 5 different tests so to speak that I want you to complete and if I'm not happy with the results the entire team is going on a friendship and understand building retreat, understood?" Hightower finished, looking around at the team.

They all nodded, Jane grinned, why was he so happy about this? And Hightower handed each of them a sheet of paper, "Fill it in on the computer and hand it into me, you will then be given a test that isn't your own and you will need to figure out whose it _is._ Good luck." Hightower said simply and with that she walked out of the bullpen.

Lisbon looked down at the sheet, it was a list of questions and the answer was to be the name of a song using shuffle on your Ipod or mp3 player, she scoffed and looked up to see the teams reactions to this 'test.' Jane already had his Ipod out and was loading his computer, he was grinning broadly. Grace was smiling and Rigsby just shrugged, Cho was looking at the sheet with his eyebrows raised.

Lisbon sighed, "Get to work filling this thing out in the next hour and then back to paperwork, alright?"

The team nodded, except Jane who now had his earphones in and raising her hands to the roof Lisbon walked into her office. She sat down on her sofa and took her Ipod from her bag, this was stupid, what could the music you listened to say about you? Her brother was a diehard fan of 'My Chemical Romance' but it didn't mean that he slit his wrists and was a raging emo kid, music was just an easy way to create stereotypes, but Hightower wanted them to fill it out so she had too.

_**Instructions.**_

_**1. Put your music player on shuffle **_(Lisbons Ipod shuffle was permanently on shuffle.)

_**2. Use the song title as the answer to the question even if it makes no sense.**_

_**3. NO CHEATING.**_

Lisbon loaded her word document on her laptop and put her earphones in, let the madness and silliness of this plan of Hightower's ensue.

**3 HOURS LATER.**

Paperwork. Paperwork. Paperwork. This is how the last 2 hours had been spent, after finishing their Ipod tests and handing them to Hightower all the team could do was finish paperwork because it was one of those slow rubbish days when they didn't have a case, was it wrong to wish someone would hurry up and murder someone else? Probably.

Lisbon was pulled away from her thoughts and her paperwork by a knock on the door, she shouted for the person to come in and they did, it was Hightower, she smiled at Lisbon in an amused way, "I'm handing out the Ipod tests, you all have to sit in the bullpen and guess whose you have. You get half an hour to look over it and figure it out; I'll be sitting with you all to make sure you don't cheat."

Lisbon nodded, trying not to roll her eyes or raise her eyebrows; she was walking a thin line with Hightower as it was she couldn't just tell her that her plan really really sucked.

When she had sat down next to Jane on his couch Hightower handed a sheet to each team member before sitting down at Janes unused desk and letting them get on with it.

Lisbon looked down at her sheet, she was a good judge of character so this should be easy…right?

_**HOW DO YOU FEEL TODAY?**_

_She Believes in Me - Ronan Keating._

_**WHAT'S YOUR OUTLOOK ON LIFE?**_

_Sympathy - Goo Goo Dolls._

_**WHAT DOES YOUR FAMILY THINK OF YOU?**_

_Shameless - Kids in Glass Houses._

_**WHAT DO YOUR FRIENDS THINK OF YOU?**_

_The Nomad - Iron Maiden._

_**WHAT DO STRANGERS THINK OF YOU?**_

_Hero/Heroine - Boys Like Girls._

_**WHAT DO YOUR EXES THINK OF YOU?**_

_Bittersweet Sundown - Framing Hanley._

_**HOW IS YOUR LOVE LIFE?**_

_Right Where We Left Off - New Found Glory._

_**HOW WILL YOUR LOVE LIFE BE IN THE FUTURE?**_

_Under Pressure (Ice Ice Baby) - Jedward feat. Vanilla Ice._

_**WILL YOU GET MARRIED?**_

_Welcome to Mystery - Plain White T's._

_**WILL YOU HAVE KIDS?**_

_Have You Ever Seen the Rain? - Bonnie Tyler._

_**WERE YOU GOOD AT SCHOOL?**_

_Ever so Shy - General Fiasco._

_**WILL YOU BE SUCCESSFUL IN LIFE?**_

_Who Knows - Avril Lavigne._

_**WHAT SONG SHOULD THEY PLAY ON YOUR BIRTHDAY?**_

_Turn it Off - Paramore._

_**WHAT SONG SHOULD THEY PLAY AT YOUR FUNERAL?**_

_Teenage Dirtbag - Wheatus._

_**THE SOUNDTRACK OF YOUR LIFE:**_

_A Little Less Conversation - Elvis Presley._

_**YOU AND YOUR BEST FRIEND ARE:**_

_Saturday Nights Alright (For Fighting) - Nickelback._

_**HAPPY TIMES:**_

_I'd Do Anything for Love - Meatloaf._

_**SAD TIMES:**_

_Incomplete - Backstreet Boys._

_**FOR TODAY:**_

_Shut Your Eyes - Snow Patrol._

_**FOR TOMORROW:**_

_She's Always a Woman - Fyfe Dangerfield._

_**FOR YOU:**_

_Unlikely Hero - The Hoosiers_

_**WHAT DOES NEXT YEAR HAVE IN STORE FOR ME?**_

_Extra Astronomical - Klaxons._

_**WHAT DO I SAY WHEN LIFE GETS TOO HARD ?**_

_It's Not Just Me - Rascal Flatts._

_**WHAT SONG WILL I DANCE TO AT MY WEDDING?**_

_Mine - Taylor Swift._

_**WHAT DO YOU WANT AS A CAREER?**_

_The Shot Heard Round the World - Boys Like Girls._

_**YOUR FAVOURITE SAYING?**_

_In Too Deep - Sum 41._

_**HOW WILL I DIE?**_

_From Space - Example._

Lisbon raised an eyebrow at Hightower, "So do I say now who I think it is?" She asked.

Hightower nodded and Lisbon smirked a little, only Jane seemed to notice, "Well all the indie rock makes me think this is Cho's playlist, but then again there is some Taylor Swift, Rascal Flatts and Jedward in there, what on Earth _is_ Jedward?"

Jane grinned, "John and Edward, twins from the hit UK TV show 'The X Factor' you know with Simon Cowell from 'American Idol' and Cheryl Cole from 'Girls Aloud' and Danni Minogue, you know Kylie Minogue? Yeah her little sister."

Lisbon looked at him like he was crazy, "What are you? Wikipedia on legs?"

Jane grinned, "I'm definitely something else on legs." He said with a wink, Lisbon scoffed and turned to Hightower, "Alright, I think this is Cho's." She said.

Hightower took the paper and wrote on it then turned to Cho, "Whose do you think you have?" She asked.

_**HOW DO YOU FEEL TODAY?**_

_Flying Without Wings - Westlife._

_**WHAT'S YOUR OUTLOOK ON LIFE?**_

_Every Rose Has Its Thorn - Miley Cyrus._

_**WHAT DOES YOUR FAMILY THINK OF YOU?**_

_Story of a Lonely Guy - Blink 182._

_**WHAT DO YOUR FRIENDS THINK OF YOU?**_

_The (After) Life of the Party - Fall Out Boy._

_**WHAT DO STRANGERS THINK OF YOU?**_

_F**k You - Cee Lo Green._

_**WHAT DO YOUR EXES THINK OF YOU?**_

_I'm Lost Without You - Blink 182._

_**HOW IS YOUR LOVE LIFE?**_

_It's Over - Alexandra Burke._

_**HOW WILL YOUR LOVE LIFE BE IN THE FUTURE?**_

_Make it Right - Newfound Glory._

_**WILL YOU GET MARRIED?**_

_Head Over Feet - Alanis Morisette._

_**WILL YOU HAVE KIDS?**_

_Still Amazed - Same Difference._

_**WERE YOU GOOD AT SCHOOL?**_

_Stab My Back -All-American Rejects._

_**WILL YOU BE SUCCESSFUL IN LIFE?**_

_As a Blonde - Selena Gomez._

_**WHAT SONG SHOULD THEY PLAY ON YOUR BIRTHDAY?**_

_Don't Stop Me Now - Queen._

_**WHAT SONG SHOULD THEY PLAY AT YOUR FUNERAL?**_

_White Houses - Vanessa Carlton._

_**THE SOUNDTRACK OF YOUR LIFE:**_

_Go The Distance (Hercules) - K-Ci feat. Jojo._

_**YOU AND YOUR BEST FRIEND ARE:**_

_Game Boy - Shampoo._

_**HAPPY TIMES:**_

_I'm Your Man - George Michael._

_**SAD TIMES:**_

_She F***ing Hates Me - Puddle of Mud._

_**FOR TODAY:**_

_World of Our Own - Westlife._

_**FOR TOMORROW:**_

_Always - Bon Jovi._

_**FOR YOU:**_

_Listen to Your Heart - Roxette._

_**WHAT DOES NEXT YEAR HAVE IN STORE FOR ME?**_

_California Girls - Katy Perry._

_**WHAT DO I SAY WHEN LIFE GETS TOO HARD ?**_

_Cleaning this Gun - Rodney Atkins._

_**WHAT SONG WILL I DANCE TO AT MY WEDDING?**_

_Eternal Flame - Atomic Kitten._

_**WHAT DO YOU WANT AS A CAREER?**_

_Warzone - Framing Hanley._

_**YOUR FAVOURITE SAYING?**_

_What's My Age Again? - Blink 182._

_**HOW WILL I DIE?**_

_Fire - Kasabian._

Once Cho had read the list he looked up at Rigsby, "Cheesy boy bands and terrible 90's pop." He handed the sheet to Hightower, "Rigsby."

Rigsbys face turned bright red, Grace and Lisbon sniggered and Jane raised an eyebrow at the man, he looked very sheepish indeed.

Hightower glanced at the list and smirked, "Alright, Agent Rigsby, whose list do you have?" She asked.

_**HOW DO YOU FEEL TODAY?**_

_Superstar - Taylor Swift._

_**WHAT'S YOUR OUTLOOK ON LIFE?**_

_Stand By You - Girls Aloud._

_**WHAT DOES YOUR FAMILY THINK OF YOU?**_

_Steady as She Goes - Sky Sailing._

_**WHAT DO YOUR FRIENDS THINK OF YOU?**_

_One in a Million - Hannah Montana._

_**WHAT DO STRANGERS THINK OF YOU?**_

_Fabulous - Ashley Tisdale, High School Musical 2._

_**WHAT DO YOUR EXES THINK OF YOU?**_

_You Broke My Heart - Alexandra Burke._

_**HOW IS YOUR LOVE LIFE?**_

_I Need a Holiday - Scouting for Girls._

_**HOW WILL YOUR LOVE LIFE BE IN THE FUTURE?**_

_Your Guardian Angel - Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. _

_**WILL YOU GET MARRIED?**_

_So Yesterday - Hilary Duff._

_**WILL YOU HAVE KIDS?**_

_Sweet Child O' Mine - Taken by Trees._

_**WERE YOU GOOD AT SCHOOL?**_

_I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing - Aerosmith._

_**WILL YOU BE SUCCESSFUL IN LIFE?**_

_Posh Girls - Scouting for Girls._

_**WHAT SONG SHOULD THEY PLAY ON YOUR BIRTHDAY?**_

_My World - Avril Lavigne._

_**WHAT SONG SHOULD THEY PLAY AT YOUR FUNERAL?**_

_You'll Be in My Heart (Tarzan) - Phil Collins._

_**THE SOUNDTRACK OF YOUR LIFE:**_

_Pure Shores - All Saints._

_**YOU AND YOUR BEST FRIEND ARE:**_

_Breaking Free - Same Difference. _

_**HAPPY TIMES:**_

_All the Small Things - Jedward._

_**SAD TIMES:**_

_Our Last Summer - Colin Firth, Pierce Brosnan, Stellan Skarsgard & Amanda Seyfried; Mamma Mia!_

_**FOR TODAY:**_

_Songs Like This - Carrie Underwood._

_**FOR TOMORROW:**_

_Someday My Prince Will Come - Tiffany Thornton._

_**FOR YOU:**_

_Back to December - Taylor Swift._

_**WHAT DOES NEXT YEAR HAVE IN STORE FOR ME?**_

_Crazy Ride- Michelle Branch._

_**WHAT DO I SAY WHEN LIFE GETS TOO HARD ?**_

_One Shot - JLS._

_**WHAT SONG WILL I DANCE TO AT MY WEDDING?**_

_It's All Coming Back to Me Now- Meatloaf & Marion Raven._

_**WHAT DO YOU WANT AS A CAREER?**_

_Wake Me Up in San Francisco - The Welcome Matt._

_**YOUR FAVOURITE SAYING?**_

_Karma - The Saturdays._

_**HOW WILL I DIE?**_

_Shiver - Natalie Imbruglia._

Rigsby smiled as he handed the sheet of paper to Hightower, "Disney stars, everyone whose ever made it famous from 'The X Factor' and a lot of country songs, theres no mistaking Graces music taste.

Grace smiled at Rigsby, he smiled back sheepishly, but she just seemed amused and a little bit smug about how well he knew her music taste.

"Alright, Agent Van Pelt, whose do you have?"

Taking her eyes away from Rigsbys Grace looked down at the sheet she had been given.

_**HOW DO YOU FEEL TODAY?**_

_I Want to Break Free - Queen._

_**WHAT'S YOUR OUTLOOK ON LIFE?**_

_Red - Daniel Merryweather. _

_**WHAT DOES YOUR FAMILY THINK OF YOU?**_

_Cold as You - Taylor Swift._

_**WHAT DO YOUR FRIENDS THINK OF YOU?**_

_Patience - Take That._

_**WHAT DO STRANGERS THINK OF YOU?**_

_Heaven for the Weather, Hell for the Company - Lostprophets._

_**WHAT DO YOUR EXES THINK OF YOU?**_

_Wish I Stayed - Ellie Goulding._

_**HOW IS YOUR LOVE LIFE?**_

_The Heart Never Lies - McFly._

_**HOW WILL YOUR LOVE LIFE BE IN THE FUTURE?**_

_Smile Like You Mean It - The Killers._

_**WILL YOU GET MARRIED?**_

_Homeless Heart - Jennette McCurdy._

_**WILL YOU HAVE KIDS?**_

_The Gringotts Goblin Coaster - Harry & the Potters._

_**WERE YOU GOOD AT SCHOOL?**_

_My List - The Killers._

_**WILL YOU BE SUCCESSFUL IN LIFE?**_

_Colours Bleed to Red - Fightstar._

_**WHAT SONG SHOULD THEY PLAY ON YOUR BIRTHDAY?**_

_Waiting- Red Jumpsuit Apparatus._

_**WHAT SONG SHOULD THEY PLAY AT YOUR FUNERAL?**_

_Better Man - Oasis._

_**THE SOUNDTRACK OF YOUR LIFE:**_

_Damned if I Do Ya (Damned if I Don't) -All Time Low._

_**YOU AND YOUR BEST FRIEND ARE:**_

_Take a Chance - Scouting for Girls._

_**HAPPY TIMES:**_

_Karma Chameleon - Culture Club._

_**SAD TIMES:**_

_Damn Regret - Red Jumpsuit Apparatus._

_**FOR TODAY:**_

_Phoenix - Paige Harwood._

_**FOR TOMORROW:**_

_Time for Me to Fly - REO Speedwagon._

_**FOR YOU:**_

_Gotta Be Somebody - Nickelback._

_**WHAT DOES NEXT YEAR HAVE IN STORE FOR ME?**_

_The Ghost of You - My Chemical Romance._

_**WHAT DO I SAY WHEN LIFE GETS TOO HARD ?**_

_Brick by Brick - Train._

_**WHAT SONG WILL I DANCE TO AT MY WEDDING?**_

_Wherever You Will Go - The Calling._

_**WHAT DO YOU WANT AS A CAREER?**_

_Fast Cars & Freedom - Rascal Flatts._

_**YOUR FAVOURITE SAYING?**_

_Trouble - Shampoo._

_**HOW WILL I DIE?**_

_Before She Does - Eric Church._

Grace handed the sheet to Hightower with a triumphant smile at Jane, "Only Jane would have Wizard Rock, Culture Club and McFly on his Ipod." She said with a chuckle, Hightower smiled too as she glanced down at the list.

Only Jane noticed Lisbons sheepish look at Graces culture club comment, he leaned over whilst Hightower was looking over the sheet and whispered into her ear, "Don't worry Lisbon, I won't tell anyone that you have a box with every single album or single they ever released." Lisbons cheeks flushed pink and Jane winked at her.

"Alright then Jane, last but not least." Hightower said, motioning for him to make his guess.

Jane grinned at the Boss, this week of tests was turning out to be pretty fun.

_**HOW DO YOU FEEL TODAY?**_

_Freak Out - Avril Lavigne._

_**WHAT'S YOUR OUTLOOK ON LIFE?**_

_Acting Out - Ashley Tisdale._

_**WHAT DOES YOUR FAMILY THINK OF YOU?**_

_Until You Were Gone - Chipmunk & Esmee Denters._

_**WHAT DO YOUR FRIENDS THINK OF YOU?**_

_Miss. Popularity - Jordan Pruitt._

_**WHAT DO STRANGERS THINK OF YOU?**_

_Rocket Queen - Guns N' Roses._

_**WHAT DO YOUR EXES THINK OF YOU?**_

_Sin for a Sin - Miranda Lambert._

_**HOW IS YOUR LOVE LIFE?**_

_Everybody in Love - JLS._

_**HOW WILL YOUR LOVE LIFE BE IN THE FUTURE?**_

_From This Moment - Shania Twain._

_**WILL YOU GET MARRIED?**_

_Forgotten - Avril Lavigne._

_**WILL YOU HAVE KIDS?**_

_These Days - Rascal Flatts._

_**WERE YOU GOOD AT SCHOOL?**_

_Chemicals React - Aly & AJ._

_**WILL YOU BE SUCCESSFUL IN LIFE?**_

_Our Song - Taylor Swift._

_**WHAT SONG SHOULD THEY PLAY ON YOUR BIRTHDAY?**_

_Me vs. the World - Madina Lake._

_**WHAT SONG SHOULD THEY PLAY AT YOUR FUNERAL?**_

_Dancing with Tears in My Eyes - Ke$ha._

_**THE SOUNDTRACK OF YOUR LIFE:**_

_(Why Would You Wanna Break) A Perfectly Good Heart - Taylor Swift._

_**YOU AND YOUR BEST FRIEND ARE:**_

_Boom Boom Pow - The Black Eyed Peas._

_**HAPPY TIMES:**_

_Hope Has Wings - Brie Larson._

_**SAD TIMES:**_

_Fallen Through - Skye Sweetnam._

_**FOR TODAY:**_

_Picture of You - Boyzone._

_**FOR TOMORROW:**_

_Raise Hell - Kids in Glass Houses._

_**FOR YOU:**_

_Learning to Fall - Boys Like Girls._

_**WHAT DOES NEXT YEAR HAVE IN STORE FOR ME?**_

_The Gift of a Friend - Demi Lovato._

_**WHAT DO I SAY WHEN LIFE GETS TOO HARD ?**_

_Shut Up & Let Me Go - The Ting Tings._

_**WHAT SONG WILL I DANCE TO AT MY WEDDING?**_

_Forever - Rascal Flatts._

_**WHAT DO YOU WANT AS A CAREER?**_

_Angel - Aerosmith._

_**YOUR FAVOURITE SAYING?**_

_The Best is Yet to Come - Hinder._

_**HOW WILL I DIE?**_

_Bubblewrap - McFly._

Jane handed the sheet to Hightower with his usual mischievous grin, "A strange mix of country, Avril Lavigne and Boyzone, this is Lisbons." He shot the woman in question a smile and she blushed in return.

Hightower (thankfully) missed this exchange as she announced, "Well you passed the first test, it seems you know each other better than I thought and I'm sure you've learned a few things from this."

Jane nodded, looking very sincere, "I can now prepare myself for Lisbons horrible death by bubble wrap." He said, shaking his head and looking at Lisbon sadly.

Lisbon rolled her eyes at Hightower who smiled slightly and walked away, "Get back to work." She said simply.

As soon as she was out of earshot Jane began to pick on the team, "So Rigsby your music taste is interesting-"

"Leave him alone Jane." Lisbon said as she stood up on her way to her office, Rigsby sent her a grateful look for saving him and Jane stood up too, following Lisbon to her office.

"Hey Lisbon, how come there was no Culture Club on your Ipod?" Jane asked as he plopped down on the sofa in her office, Lisbon just glared at him and began to get back to work on her paperwork, everything was as it had been earlier that day. The only difference was that Jane and Lisbon were both wondering about some of the songs on those playlists, perhaps music _could _tell you a lot about a person.

**END OF PART 1.**

**A/N - So what did you think?  
**

**Thanks for Reading! xxx**


	2. Part 2

**A Series of Tests**

**Part 2**

**

* * *

**"Challenge number two." Patrick Jane said with a huge smile on his face as he walked into the bullpen with 5 little booklets.

Lisbon glanced at him, then the booklets, then at him again and sighed, Grace looked quite excited, Cho showed no emotion and Rigsby seemed a little apprehensive.

"Cheer up Lisbon, this is fun!" He said as he handed out the little booklets to each team member.

"Alright, same as last time." Jane said as he made his way over to his computer, "Answer the questions, _truthfully." _He added with a glance at Lisbon, "And they get switched around to see how well we know each other. We aren't allowed to use names in the answers in case we give ourselves away, but this should be an easy one anyway." His grin got (if possible) even wider, "You better get started, we only get an hour."

Lisbon groaned and made her way to her office, opening up a word document and looking down at the question sheet, the questions were very personal, they were easily going to figure out whose sheet they had! This entire test thing was ridiculous, Lisbon knew her team very well and they…well…they hardly knew anything about her she realised sadly.

**One Hour Later.**

Lisbon walked into the bullpen to find Hightower there, once again, sitting on a seat by Jane's sofa. When she walked in Hightower smiled at her, "Hand me your sheet and sit down Agent Lisbon." She said.

Trying not to convey her annoyance with Hightower, Lisbon handed over her printed out sheet and sat down next to Jane on his couch. He smiled at her and she made a face in return, Jane waited until she had turned away and smiled.

"Alright." Hightower said, looking at the 5 sheets closely and handing them out. I'll give you some time to look over them and then I want you to tell me whose sheet you think you have. Same procedure as last time."

With a grin Jane looked eagerly down at the printed out sheet he had been given.

_**Happiest Day of Your Life.**_

_The day I got my own team._

_**Saddest Day of Your Life.**_

_The day my Mom died._

_**Funniest Childhood Memory.**_

_Falling out of a tree the day before my Aunts wedding. My Mom made me wear her makeup for the wedding the next day to cover up the cuts on my face._

_**Weirdest Thing Thats Ever Happened to You.**_

_I tackled a criminal and he asked me out, saying that the whole tackling thing was 'hot.'_

_**Best Job.**_

_The one I'm doing now._

_**Worst Job.**_

_Working at a 60's style restaurant. The whole 60's experience, even the Roller-skates…_

_**Favourite School Subject.**_

_P.E_

_**Stupidest Thing You've Ever Done.**_

_Asking the most popular person in school to homecoming, said person even got my name wrong as they rejected me._

_**Best Pet.**_

_My dog._

_**Bad Habits.**_

_Playing with my hair._

_**Best Holiday.**_

_San Francisco when I was 18. The city of dreams…_

_**First Job.**_

_The roller-skating 60's restaurant…dark days._

_**Favourite School Teacher.**_

_Mr Gray. My History teacher. He taught me a lot of lessons in life._

_**Best Childhood Friend.**_

_Sophia…I knew her from grade one at school. She's always been there for me._

_**First GF/BF & Date.**_

_Paddy…an Irish guy. We walked through the countryside because I was lost and then we went to a bar and he and his band played me a song._

_**Favourite Book, Why?**_

_Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronte. Its emotional, captivating, not your classic love story. They wanted each other but barriers held them back and there wasn't a happy ending, much more like real life._

_**Scariest Thing To Happen To You.**_

_Getting shot and having a near death experience._

_**Most Trouble You Got in as a Child.**_

_A girl in my class made fun of me so I threw a pencil at her and it hit her in the eye._

_**Most Painful Thing to Happen to You.**_

_Getting shot…_

_**First Single You Bought.**_

_Karma Chameleon - Culture Club. How did I not realise that Boy George was gay?_

_**What are You Best at in Life?**_

_Bringing justice to the world._

Jane laughed, "Well that was incredibly easy." He sad as he handed the sheet to Hightower, "I knew from the first question that it was Lisbons. 'Happiest day of Your Life? - Day I got my own team.'" He chuckled as Lisbon blushed.

"I _knew_ the first ever single you bought was 'Karma Chameleon' but you wouldn't admit it, and how on Earth did you not realise that Boy George was gay? Did you ever actually look at him?" Lisbons blush deepened and Jane grinned cheekily, "Of course you did, as a teenager your room was covered in posters of him."

Lisbon made to speak, to insult Jane back, but Jane was too quick, "And I always knew you had a quick temper but stabbing a girl in the eye with a pencil? Shocking Lisbon."

Lisbon rolled her eyes, "I wasn't _aiming _for her eye!"

The team sniggered in the background and Lisbons cheeks got (if possible) even more red so Hightower saved her, "Alright then, Lisbon whose do you have?"

_**Happiest Day of Your Life.**_

_The day my daughter was born._

_**Saddest Day of Your Life.**_

_My wife and daughters funeral._

_**Funniest Childhood Memory.**_

_Setting rats onto the stage in the middle of a dance show at the carnival._

_**Weirdest Thing Thats Ever Happened to You.**_

_When a fan made a shrine for me out of their bedroom…that was just creepy.  
_

_**Best Job.**_

_CBI of course (I have to say that, don't I Madeline?)_

_**Worst Job.**_

_Being a fake psychic. _

_**Favourite School Subject.**_

_Psychology, I did love to figure out how the mind worked._

_**Stupidest Thing You've Ever Done.**_

_I was trying to get the attention of someone I had a bit of a crush on and fell out of a Ferris wheel in the showing off process. I broke my leg and my wrist but the person I was crushing said yes when I asked them out, so technically my showing off worked, sort of._

_**Best Pet.**_

_My first cat. It was called Kitty. _

_**Bad Habits.**_

_I pace when I'm nervous. It annoys people._

_**Best Holiday.**_

_London with my Dad, for 'business'. It was very different to the States._

_**First Job.**_

_The Boy Wonder._

_**Favourite School Teacher.**_

_I didn't have any teachers apart from my Dad and I didn't like him all that much really…_

_**Best Childhood Friend.**_

_Angela. I met her at the carnival, we grew up together, in many many ways._

_**First GF/BF & Date.**_

_Angela. We sat under the stars at midnight and had a picnic. It was all going great until I tried to show off and ended up rolling down a hill and landing in a ditch (with a cast on my leg and a broken wrist, I went through a lot of pain to get that girl!)_

_**Favourite Book, Why.**_

_Oh I do love a good Stephen King book, thrillers are my favourite genre although I do figure out the end of the book one or two chapters in, it ruins the suspense._

_**Scariest Thing To Happen To You.**_

_A note on a bedroom door signed with a smiley face._

_**Most Trouble You Got in as A Child.**_

_Hmm…word of advice, never let a lion loose at a carnival…_

_**Most Painful Thing to Happen to You.**_

_An explosion that made me blind. Being blind sucks._

_**First Single You Bought.**_

_Don't You Want Me - Human League. Good old 80's tune._

_**What are You Best at in Life?**_

_Reading people._

Lisbon smirked at Jane as she handed the sheet to Hightower, "Yes, that is very clearly Janes." She told the Boss.

"Human League? And you insulted me for liking Culture Club?" Lisbon asked, teasing Jane, "Oh I bet you liked Spandau Ballet too."

Jane made a face, "Oh no, far too gay for me." He said casually.

Lisbon just shook her head in amusement, "And seriously, you called your cat Kitty? Real original."

Jane shrugged, "I was 6 years old, what better name could I come up with? Meow Meow?"

Lisbon raised an eyebrow, "You think that's better than Kitty?"

Jane looked a little sheepish, "Yeah well, what did you call your first cat?"

Lisbons cheeks flushed and Jane smiled, he was getting to her, "Come on then Lisbon, what did you name it?"

"Patrick." She said, and the team sniggered, Jane chuckled and Lisbon rolled her eyes, "Paddy from Ireland gave him to me for my birthday and then left so I named him Patrick." She said, still very embarrassed.

Once again Hightower intervened, "Cho, whose answers do you have?" She asked and Lisbon smiled gratefully at Hightower before sending a glare in Jane's direction.

_**Happiest Day of Your Life.**_

_The day I got into the police._

_**Saddest Day of Your Life.**_

_The day I left Iowa._

_**Funniest Childhood Memory.**_

_Sneaking into the stables and switching all the horses around the day before my moms 'big' race with her friends._

_**Weirdest Thing Thats Ever Happened to You.**_

_Getting chatted up by a clown…_

_**Best Job.**_

_An Agent in the Special crimes unit at the CBI._

_**Worst Job.**_

_Mucking out stables as a teenager._

_**Favourite School Subject.**_

_Home economics, baking is so much fun!_

_**Stupidest Thing You've Ever Done.**_

_Fallen off a horse while trying to show my dad I was a good enough rider to get a pony for my birthday…that plan backfired._

_**Best Pet.**_

_A pony, she was called Black Beauty. _

_**Bad Habits.**_

_I get very snappy when I'm nervous and shout at people._

_**Best Holiday.**_

_A camping holiday in Iowa!_

_**First Job.**_

_The stable mucking out…it was gross._

_**Favourite School Teacher.**_

_Mr Jackson, he was my Science teacher, he was so lovely!_

_**Best Childhood Friend.**_

_My next door neighbour Sarah-Jane._

_**First GF/BF & Date.**_

_Landon, we dated in high school, he was the jock and I was the cheerleader. Our first day was to some bar…it was pretty rubbish really._

_**Favourite Book, Why.**_

_I don't really have a FAVOURITE. Anything by Danielle Steel._

_**Scariest Thing To Happen To You.**_

_Getting shot just last year…_

_**Most Trouble You Got in as a Child.**_

_Probably the incident with the switching of the horses._

_**Most Painful Thing to Happen to You.**_

_Again, being shot last year._

_**First Single You Bought.**_

_Torn by Natalie Imbruglia._

_**What are You Best at in Life?**_

_Being nice…?_

Cho handed the sheet to Hightower, "Cheesy romantic novels, a lot about Iowa and the Science teacher she loved in High school, this is Van Pelts."

Graces face, like Lisbons had, went bright red at Cho's words but she didn't say anything and Hightower tried not to laugh or smirk or even smile. It seemed all this exercise was doing was embarrassing the team, but it was fun to watch so Hightower wasn't going to stop.

"Whose sheet do you have Agent Van Pelt?" Hightower asked and Van Pelt cast her bright red cheeks down to read the sheet.

_**Happiest Day of Your Life.**_

_The day I met the most amazing woman I've ever had in my life._

_**Saddest Day of Your Life.**_

_The day I lost that woman._

_**Funniest Childhood Memory.**_

_Pushing my dad in the lake on a family holiday when I was about 6 years old._

_**Weirdest Thing Thats Ever Happened to You.**_

_I got asked to join the circus once…_

_**Best Job.**_

_CBI Agent._

_**Worst Job.**_

_Working in the zoo…bad memories…_

_**Favourite School Subject.**_

_P.E_

_**Stupidest Thing You've Ever Done.**_

_Getting involved with a co-worker._

_**Best Pet.**_

_I've never had pets._

_**Bad Habits.**_

_Tapping my fingers._

_**Best Holiday.**_

_My first family holiday abroad when I was 8 to Paris._

_**First Job.**_

_At the zoo._

_**Favourite School Teacher.**_

_I didn't have one, my school teachers were all ancient and strict._

_**Best Childhood Friend.**_

_David Anderson, I knew him since I was 6 and we were friends until we left high school._

_**First GF/BF & Date.**_

_Rosie Samuels. I took her out to dinner at her favourite restaurant and then we walked along the beach and sat and watched the sunset… _

_**Favourite Book, Why.**_

_I don't read._

_**Scariest Thing To Happen To You.**_

_Almost losing the woman I love._

_**Most Trouble You Got in as a Child.**_

_I got in a fight at middle school over a girl and broke a guys nose…_

_**Most Painful Thing to Happen to You.**_

_The guy whose girlfriend I kissed breaking my nose for revenge.  
_

_**First Single You Bought.**_

_Poison by Alice Cooper._

_**What are You Best at in Life?**_

_Locking up bad guys._

Grace handed the sheet to Hightower, "That's Rigsbys." She said in a very small voice and Rigsbys eyes widened, oh God, Grace had read that.

Hightower frowned as she looked at Graces sad smile, Rigsbys wide eyes and the sheet of paper. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes she added it to the pile and moved on.

"Whose did you get Rigsby?" She asked, although considering only Cho was left it was kind of easy, unless someone had guessed wrong but he doubted that.

_**Happiest Day of Your Life.**_

_The day I met my fiancé. _

_**Saddest Day of Your Life.**_

_The day my best friend died._

_**Funniest Childhood Memory.**_

_I don't have any. I spent my childhood in juvi. _

_**Weirdest Thing That's Ever Happened to You.**_

_Being beaten at chess by Jane._

_**Best Job.**_

_CBI._

_**Worst Job.**_

_Does being in a gang count as a job?_

_**Favourite School Subject.**_

_I didn't really go to school, spent most of my school years in juvi._

_**Stupidest Thing You've Ever Done.**_

_Joined a gang._

_**Best Pet.**_

_My cat, Toby._

_**Bad Habits.**_

_Getting sent to juvi._

_**Best Holiday.**_

_Not been on one._

_**First Job.**_

_Cop._

_**Favourite School Teacher.**_

_Didn't have one._

_**Best Childhood Friend.**_

_A now dead guy._

_**First GF/BF & Date.**_

_That's a bit personal._

_**Favourite Book, Why.**_

_Twilight. Its interesting. _

_**Scariest Thing To Happen To You.**_

_Nothing scares me._

_**Most Trouble You Got in as a Child.**_

_Getting sent to juvi._

_**Most Painful Thing to Happen to You.**_

_I don't feel pain._

_**First Single You Bought.**_

_I don't listen to music._

_**What are You Best at in Life?**_

_Intimidating people._

Chuckling Rigsby handed the sheet to Hightower, "Definitely Chos." He said and when Hightower looked down at the sheet she raised her eyebrows at Cho, "Hm, you really don't like being asked questions do you?"

"Is it that obvious?" Cho deadpanned and Hightower stood up whilst the others tried to hide their sniggering behind their hands.

Hightower didn't seem too fazed by this, "I'll be back tomorrow with test number 3."

"Will there be more questions?" Rigsby asked.

Hightower nodded and the team tried, and failed, to hide their annoyance with the woman as she left the bullpen.

Jane, however, grinned, "I don't know why you are all so touchy, this is fun!"

Lisbon glared at him, "This isn't my idea of fun!"

Janes grin widened, "Been watching Swan Princess one too many times Lisbon?" He asked, causing his Boss to look at him like he was crazy, "What are you talking about?" She asked.

Jane just laughed, "Never mind." The others were smiling or laughing, they obviously knew what the hell he was talking about, "Oh c'mon Lisbon, lighten up!" Jane said.

Lisbon glared at Jane and turned on her heel, she then stomped into her office and slammed the door.

It seemed that not everyone found these tests as fun as Jane did.

_**

* * *

End of Part 2.**_

_**A/N - What do you think? Do you like this test thing that I'm doing? There are still tests to go ;D**_

_**Thanks for Reading! xxx**_


	3. Part 3

_A Series of Tests_

_Part 3. 100 Questions._

_**A/N - Sorry for taking so long to update, I kind of forgot about this story for a while! But i have some free time now to finish it =)**_

* * *

__"Are you ready for the 3rd test?" Patrick Jane asked the SCU team as he practically skipped into the bullpen, wearing his charming grin.

"Will there be more questions?" Cho asked from his book of the week, it appeared to be 'Great Expectations' at this moment in time.

"Yes." Jane replied, looking positively delighted about this fact.

"Then no." He deadpanned, Grace smiled at his remark and Lisbon just rolled her eyes, "These 'tests' are ridiculous. I won't have someone telling me I don't know my team, I know each and every one of you on a personal and professional level. I spend more time with you than I spend with my family. As if I need _tests _to prove that I know you." In a huff she made her way to her office.

"That was pretty deep." Grace said, her eyes lingering on the door of Lisbons office.

Rigsby agreed with a nod, "I'm with her on this, I don't need questions to help me understand you guys, you're practically my family."

Cho nodded from his book but didn't say another word and silence fell for a moment as Lisbon reappeared in the bullpen with a sticky note in her hand.

"3 facts about each person on the team." Jane said to her, causing her to look up with a frown.

"You say you don't need questions to understand us so give 3 facts about each person." Jane said, he looked sincere, his joking smile gone.

Lisbon crossed her arms and glared at him, a stance that meant she had accepted his challenge, "When Grace isn't at work she's either at home on her yoga mat or the phone to her parents in Iowa. Her favourite ice-cream flavour is mint chocolate chip and her ideal man is tall and muscly with blonde hair and blue eyes."

Jane smirked at Grace, "Blonde hair and blue eyes?" He teased, making poor Grace blush and causing Rigsby to glare at Jane fiercely.

"Rigsby goes to the gym 6 times a week with his best friend James." Lisbon continued, ignoring Janes comment to Grace, "The only fruit he likes is kiwi and his nickname was Shrek because he has the same name of the Manchester United footballer Wayne Rooney who looks like Shrek."

Jane seemed slightly impressed by this as Lisbon moved on to Cho, "Cho goes to see his deceased best friends mother at least twice a week because he views her a mother figure. He only owns two pairs of jeans and his favourite colour is blue."

Jane smirked at her, "And now, me." He said, looking confident that she'd be wrong or wouldn't be able to think of three facts about him.

Lisbon smirked right back at him, "You Patrick Jane, pretend to be arrogant when underneath it all you're caring but you don't like to show people that you care because caring is a weakness, one that Red John taunts you for. You base who you are on what Red John wants you to be, you conceal all of your weaknesses not only to him but to the world."

"And what are my 'weaknesses' Lisbon?" Jane asked as he moved closer to her, not really all that phased by her reading him.

"Caring about people, loving people, letting people in, being compassionate, lacking the cold blooded want to kill and cause suffering."

"And the last one, Teresa?" Jane asked, moving closer to her and practically breathing her name.

Lisbon looked at him as he stood only inches away from her, she knew his motive, he didn't want the team to hear the last weakness so Lisbon leaned closer and went up on her tiptoes.

She whispered in his ear, "Me."

"Test number 3." Hightower's voice called as she walked into the bullpen looking at a folder in her hands, thankfully Jane and Lisbon moved apart before she looked up and she missed the exchange.

"Great!" Jane said, bounding over to the Boss.

"100 Questions." Hightower said as she handed out individual sheets to them all, "Same procedure as always, do it on the computer and hand them to me. I'll see you later." And then she was gone.

"Oh Cho 100 questions for you to answer." Jane teased, "Aren't you excited?"

"How much trouble would we get in if Hightower mysteriously vanished?" Cho asked, directing the question at Lisbon.

"Too much, unfortunately." Lisbon replied, with a glare at the paper as if glaring at it would make it disintegrate.

"Great." Cho muttered, looking at the dreaded paper.

"I think its fun." Grace piped up, earning glares from Cho and Lisbon.

"That's the spirit Grace!" Jane said with a grin. Lisbon whacked him over the head with her paper, "Just get this done so we can do some _real _work." Once more Lisbon stormed off to her office.

"Well isn't she a little cranky today." Jane mumbled as he made a face at Lisbons retreating back and made himself comfy by his computer, bring on the questions!

_**Some time later…**_

"Alright Special Crimes Unit." Hightower said, walking into the bullpen for the second time that day, "The results of test 3."

She handed out the answer sheets and sat down on a seat near Janes sofa.

After 10 minutes of reading and analysis time Jane couldn't keep quiet any longer, "I'm going first!"

_**WHAT WAS YOUR:**_

_1. last beverage - Coffee._

_2. last phone call - It was with my mum in Iowa._

_3. last text message - "Simon Cowell is getting married, my life is practically over, take me to Sacramento and introduce me to some hot guys!" _

_4. last song you listened to- Higher by The Saturdays._

_5. last time you cried- About 3 months ago._

_**HAVE YOU EVER:**_

_1. dated someone twice - Yes._

_2. been cheated on - Yes a long time ago._

_3. kissed someone & regretted it - Yes..._

_4. lost someone special - Yes, also a long time ago._

_5. been depressed - Yes._

_6. been drunk and threw up - No, I don't drink often._

_**LIST THREE FAVORITE COLORS:**_

_1. Pink_

_2. Green_

_3. White_

_**LAST YEAR DID YOU: (2010)**_

_1. Make a new friend - Yes._

_2. Fall out of love - Yes, unfortunately._

_3. Laugh until you cried - Probably._

_4. Meet someone who changed you - Yes._

_5. Find out who your true friends are - I never doubted them._

_6. Find out someone was talking about you - No._

_7. Kiss anyone on your fb friend's list - Yes._

_**GENERAL:**_

_1. How many people on your facebook friends list do you know in real life - Most of them._

_2. Do you have any pets - No._

_3. Do you want to change your name - No._

_4. What did you do for your last birthday - Went back home and had a small family party._

_5. What time did you wake up today - 6am._

_6. What were you doing at midnight last night - Sleeping._

_7. Name something you CANNOT wait for -My wedding in the Summer!_

_8. Last time you saw your Mother - Christmas, so about 2 weeks ago._

_9. What is one thing you wish you could change about your life - I wish I could have this job but still live back home!_

_10. What are you listening to right now - Jane moan at Rigsby for moving his sofa, something about a crack that looks like Elvis…_

_11. Have you ever talked to a person named Tom - No..._

_12. What's getting on your nerves right now- The stupid bird that keeps tapping on the window._

_13. Nicknames - My friends call me Gracie and people at work call me VP. _

_14. Relationship Status - Engaged_

_15. Zodiac Sign - Aries._

_16: What do you like about yourself? - My hair._

_**FIRSTS :**_

_1. First surgery - I've not had one yet._

_2. First piercing - My ears when I was 13._

_3. First best friend -Lauren from pre-school._

_4. First sport you joined - The girls basketball team at high school._

_5. First vacation - Spain._

_6. First true love - A colleague of mine, we've broken up now._

_**YOUR FUTURE :**_

_1. Want kids? - At some point yes._

_2. Get Married? - Soon!_

_3. Career? - I want to be where my Boss is one day._

_**WHICH IS BETTER :**_

_1. Lips or eyes? - Eyes._

_2. Hugs or kisses - Kisses._

_3. Shorter or taller - Taller_

_4. Older or Younger - Older._

_5. Romantic or spontaneous - Romantic._

_6. Sensitive or loud - Sensitive._

_7. Hook-up or relationship - Relationship._

_8. Trouble maker or hesitant - A balance!_

_**HAVE YOU EVER :**_

_1. Kissed a stranger - No._

_2. Drank hard liquor - No._

_3. Lost glasses/contacts - Nope._

_4. Sex on first date - Nope._

_5. Broken someone's heart - Yes, and I still feel awful about it._

_6. Had your own heart broken - Yes._

_7. Been arrested - No._

_8. Turned someone down - Yes._

_9. Cried when someone died - Yes of course._

_10. Fallen for a friend - Yes._

_**DO YOU BELIEVE IN:**_

_1. Yourself - Sometimes._

_2. Miracles - Yes._

_3. Love at first sight - Sort of._

_4. Heaven - I'm not sure._

_5. Santa Claus - Haha, yes!_

_6. Kiss on the first date - It depends..._

_7. Angels - Maybe._

_**ANSWER TRUTHFULLY:**_

_1. Had more than one bf/gf? - Yes._

_2. Is there one person you want to be with right now? - Yes._

_3. Did you sing today? - Yes, in the shower._

_4. Ever cheated on somebody? - No._

_5. If you could go back in time, how far would you go, and why? - I would go back and change a relationship that threatened my career._

_6. If you could pick a day from last year and relive it, what would it be? - My first date with my fiancé, we went to lunch on a jet!_

_7. Are you afraid of falling in love? - Not at all._

Jane grinned at Grace, "Well it was fairly obvious that was the lovely Grace." Jane said as he handed the sheet to Hightower, "Couldn't have mentioned home or your fiancé more if you'd tried."

Grace knew Jane was just teasing but she blushed deeply all the same. Rigsbys eyes flashed menacingly at the mention of O'Laughlin and Lisbon had a feeling this 'test week' might just end in disaster.

"Alright Jane, enough messing around." Hightower intervened, saving Grace and giving her a chance to identify the owner of the paper she had.

_**WHAT WAS YOUR:**_

_1. last beverage - Coffee._

_2. last phone call - With Lisbon about a case._

_3. last text message - "Meet Jane and I with Rigsby at the vics house in 10 minutes."_

_4. last song you listened to- I can't remember._

_5. last time you cried- When I was born._

_**HAVE YOU EVER:**_

_1. dated someone twice - No._

_2. been cheated on - No._

_3. kissed someone & regretted it - Yes._

_4. lost someone special - Yes._

_5. been depressed - No._

_6. been drunk and threw up - No._

_**LIST THREE FAVORITE COLORS:**_

_1. Black_

_2. Grey_

_3. White_

_**LAST YEAR DID YOU: (2010)**_

_1. Make a new friend - No._

_2. Fall out of love - No._

_3. Laugh until you cried - No._

_4. Meet someone who changed you - No._

_5. Find out who your true friends are - I guess._

_6. Find out someone was talking about you - No._

_7. Kiss anyone on your fb friend's list - No._

_**GENERAL:**_

_1. How many people on your facebook friends list do you know in real life - All of them._

_2. Do you have any pets - No._

_3. Do you want to change your name - No._

_4. What did you do for your last birthday - Went out to dinner._

_5. What time did you wake up today - 6.30am._

_6. What were you doing at midnight last night - Sleeping._

_7. Name something you CANNOT wait for -Nothing._

_8. Last time you saw your Mother - At her funeral._

_9. What is one thing you wish you could change about your life - I wish I could find more good books._

_10. What are you listening to right now - Van Pelt and Jane fight about a crack on the ceiling._

_11. Have you ever talked to a person named Tom - No._

_12. What's getting on your nerves right now- Jane._

_13. Nicknames - Iceman._

_14. Relationship Status - In a relationship._

_15. Zodiac Sign - Scorpio._

_16: What do you like about yourself? - I don't know._

_**FIRSTS :**_

_1. First surgery - When I got shot._

_2. First piercing - None._

_3. First best friend - David._

_4. First sport you joined - None._

_5. First vacation - To Portugal._

_6. First true love - My girlfriend._

_**YOUR FUTURE :**_

_1. Want kids? - Maybe._

_2. Get Married? - Possibly_

_3. Career? - Head of the CBI._

_**WHICH IS BETTER :**_

_1. Lips or eyes? - Who cares?_

_2. Hugs or kisses - Kisses._

_3. Shorter or taller - This is pointless._

_4. Older or Younger - Either._

_5. Romantic or spontaneous - Neither._

_6. Sensitive or loud - Sensitive._

_7. Hook-up or relationship - Relationship._

_8. Trouble maker or hesitant - Okay…_

_**HAVE YOU EVER :**_

_1. Kissed a stranger - No._

_2. Drank hard liquor - No._

_3. Lost glasses/contacts - Nope._

_4. Sex on first date - Nope._

_5. Broken someone's heart - No._

_6. Had your own heart broken - No._

_7. Been arrested - No._

_8. Turned someone down - Yes._

_9. Cried when someone died - No._

_10. Fallen for a friend - No._

_**DO YOU BELIEVE IN:**_

_1. Yourself - Yes._

_2. Miracles - No._

_3. Love at first sight - No._

_4. Heaven - No._

_5. Santa Claus - No._

_6. Kiss on the first date - Yes._

_7. Angels - No._

_**ANSWER TRUTHFULLY:**_

_1. Had more than one bf/gf? - Yes._

_2. Is there one person you want to be with right now? - No._

_3. Did you sing today? - No._

_4. Ever cheated on somebody? - No._

_5. If you could go back in time, how far would you go, and why? - I wouldn't have joined a gang._

_6. If you could pick a day from last year and relive it, what would it be? - I don't know._

_7. Are you afraid of falling in love? - No._

Grace just chuckled and handed the paper over, "Cho."

Hightower glanced over the paper and smiled slightly, she looked to Cho for the answer on whose paper he had.

_**WHAT WAS YOUR:**_

_1. last beverage - Coffee_

_2. last phone call - With Jane_

_3. last text message - "Good morning my dearest! Could you do the honour of picking up some tea for me on your way to work this morning? Oh you will? Thanks so much my love!"_

_4. last song you listened to- More than Words in the car this morning._

_5. last time you cried- When Bosco died._

_**HAVE YOU EVER:**_

_1. dated someone twice - No._

_2. been cheated on - In high school._

_3. kissed someone & regretted it - Oh yes…_

_4. lost someone special - Yeah._

_5. been depressed - I guess so._

_6. been drunk and threw up - Nope, I can hold my liquor. _

_**LIST THREE FAVORITE COLORS:**_

_1. Blue_

_2. Red_

_3. Green_

_**LAST YEAR DID YOU: (2010)**_

_1. Make a new friend - Yes._

_2. Fall out of love - No._

_3. Laugh until you cried - Yeah =)_

_4. Meet someone who changed you - Definitely._

_5. Find out who your true friends are - I didn't ever doubt them._

_6. Find out someone was talking about you - No._

_7. Kiss anyone on your fb friend's list - Hm, yes…_

_**GENERAL:**_

_1. How many people on your facebook friends list do you know in real life - All of them._

_2. Do you have any pets - Yes, a dog, Genevieve._

_3. Do you want to change your name - No._

_4. What did you do for your last birthday - Jane brought Chinese to my apartment and we had a movie marathon._

_5. What time did you wake up today - 5.30am._

_6. What were you doing at midnight last night - I was in my bed sleeping._

_7. Name something you CANNOT wait for - The day Jane leaves me alone!_

_8. Last time you saw your Mother - At her funeral when I was 12._

_9. What is one thing you wish you could change about your life - I wish I could change some of the CBI rules…_

_10. What are you listening to right now - Jane talking to me about a rabbit he once had called Elvis and how theres a crack on the roof that reminds him of it._

_11. Have you ever talked to a person named Tom - Um, my brother is called Tommy, does that count?_

_12. What's getting on your nerves right now- Jane and his stupid crack rabbit._

_13. Nicknames - Saint Teresa…_

_14. Relationship Status - Single._

_15. Zodiac Sign - Aquarius _

_16: What do you like about yourself? - Um, I'm not sure._

_**FIRSTS :**_

_1. First surgery - When I got shot in the stomach in my first year at SFPD._

_2. First piercing - My ears when I was 14._

_3. First best friend -Kate Beckett, we met at college._

_4. First sport you joined - I'm not a team player._

_5. First vacation - To Seattle when I was 8._

_6. First true love - I've met him, but we aren't together._

_**YOUR FUTURE :**_

_1. Want kids? - I'm not sure, if I settle down maybe._

_2. Get Married? - At some point I hope too._

_3. Career? - I'm happy to stay where I am._

_**WHICH IS BETTER :**_

_1. Lips or eyes? - Eyes._

_2. Hugs or kisses - Kisses._

_3. Shorter or taller - Taller_

_4. Older or Younger - Older._

_5. Romantic or spontaneous - Romantic._

_6. Sensitive or loud - Loud._

_7. Hook-up or relationship - Relationship._

_8. Trouble maker or hesitant - Trouble maker._

_**HAVE YOU EVER :**_

_1. Kissed a stranger - Yes._

_2. Drank hard liquor - Yes._

_3. Lost glasses/contacts - Nope._

_4. Sex on first date - Wow this is a little personal, but yes._

_5. Broken someone's heart - I think so._

_6. Had your own heart broken - Oh yes._

_7. Been arrested - Once when I was 17._

_8. Turned someone down - Yes._

_9. Cried when someone died - My mother, father and Bosco._

_10. Fallen for a friend - Yes._

_**DO YOU BELIEVE IN:**_

_1. Yourself - Most of the time,_

_2. Miracles - I don't know._

_3. Love at first sight - No._

_4. Heaven - Yes._

_5. Santa Claus - No._

_6. Kiss on the first date - Why not?_

_7. Angels - Perhaps._

_**ANSWER TRUTHFULLY:**_

_1. Had more than one bf/gf? - Yes._

_2. Is there one person you want to be with right now? - Yes._

_3. Did you sing today? - Yeah, in the car on the way to work._

_4. Ever cheated on somebody? - No._

_5. If you could go back in time, how far would you go, and why? - I would go back and stop my Mom from dying._

_6. If you could pick a day from last year and relive it, what would it be? - I had a lot of good days last year, I couldn't pick one._

_7. Are you afraid of falling in love? - Yes, incredibly._

Cho handed Hightower the paper and said, "That is Lisbon's, it's obvious."

Hightower nodded and Cho turned to Lisbon, "More than Words? Seriously?"

Lisbon blushed, "It came on the car radio!"

"And you sang along?" He asked in his deadpan tone, Jane raised an eyebrow at Lisbon as the blush rose in her cheeks, "More than Words is our song." He told Cho with a wink and Lisbon glared at him, effectively shutting Jane up.

Hightower ignored the little exchange and looked pointedly at Lisbon, "Whose do you have Agent Lisbon?"

_**WHAT WAS YOUR:**_

_1. last beverage - Tea._

_2. last phone call - It was with my lovely Boss._

_3. last text message - "Jane! How many times have I told you? Tell me when I'm getting my shopping you are low on tea so I can buy it then and don't have to be late for work to get it for you! What kind do you want anyway? The usual?"_

_4. last song you listened to- It was More than Words this morning on the radio station in the kitchenette of the CBI! _

_5. last time you cried- Not so long ago._

_**HAVE YOU EVER:**_

_1. dated someone twice - No._

_2. been cheated on - Unfortunately._

_3. kissed someone & regretted it - Nope._

_4. lost someone special - Yeah._

_5. been depressed - Hm, Indeed._

_6. been drunk and threw up - Nope._

_**LIST THREE FAVORITE COLORS:**_

_1. Green_

_2. Blue_

_3. Orange_

_**LAST YEAR DID YOU: (2010)**_

_1. Make a new friend - Yes._

_2. Fall out of love - Nope._

_3. Laugh until you cried - Yep!_

_4. Meet someone who changed you - Yes I did._

_5. Find out who your true friends are - Yes =)_

_6. Find out someone was talking about you - Red John was, does that count?_

_7. Kiss anyone on your fb friend's list - No…I did not._

_**GENERAL:**_

_1. How many people on your facebook friends list do you know in real life - EVERY SINGLE ONE!_

_2. Do you have any pets - Nope._

_3. Do you want to change your name - Nope._

_4. What did you do for your last birthday - Nothing._

_5. What time did you wake up today - 4am._

_6. What were you doing at midnight last night - Reading poetry._

_7. Name something you CANNOT wait for -The day I kill Red John and avenge my family._

_8. Last time you saw your Mother - A long long time ago._

_9. What is one thing you wish you could change about your life - I wish I had my family back._

_10. What are you listening to right now - Lisbon shout at the mail-room guy for giving her mail to me because I convinced him that I was her husband, hehe._

_11. Have you ever talked to a person named Tom - Yes, I had a conversation with Tom Marvolo Riddle once, he dropped by the Carnival on his adventures in Horcruxes, bought a little trinket too, a locket with an S on it. Nice guy, shame he became so evil…_

_12. What's getting on your nerves right now- The mail-room guy glaring at me, he needs to get over himself and ask Lisbon out. He's just jealous because he knows she's in love with me ;)_

_13. Nicknames - I used to get called Pat. Lisbon calls me all sorts of affectionate names when we are alone together ;)_

_14. Relationship Status - Single, I guess._

_15. Zodiac Sign - Cancer._

_16: What do you like about yourself? - EVERYTHING CAUSE I'M AWESOME!_

_**FIRSTS :**_

_1. First surgery - When I got my tonsils out, I was 3._

_2. First piercing - I don't have any._

_3. First best friend - My wife was my best friend._

_4. First sport you joined - None._

_5. First vacation - My honeymoon to Rome._

_6. First true love - My wife._

_**YOUR FUTURE :**_

_1. Want kids? - Not after Charlotte._

_2. Get Married? - Not again._

_3. Career? - Meh, consulting is pretty fun._

_**WHICH IS BETTER :**_

_1. Lips or eyes? - Eyes, green eyes._

_2. Hugs or kisses - Kisses._

_3. Shorter or taller - Shorter, petite ;)_

_4. Older or Younger - Younger_

_5. Romantic or spontaneous - Spontaneous._

_6. Sensitive or loud - Sensitive AND loud ;)_

_7. Hook-up or relationship - At the moment neither._

_8. Trouble maker or hesitant - A hesitant trouble-maker!_

_**HAVE YOU EVER :**_

_1. Kissed a stranger - Yes._

_2. Drank hard liquor - Yes!_

_3. Lost glasses/contacts - Nope._

_4. Sex on first date - Yes ;)_

_5. Broken someone's heart - I hope not._

_6. Had your own heart broken - When my wife died._

_7. Been arrested - Yes, on several occasions._

_8. Turned someone down - Yes, Kristina Frye. _

_9. Cried when someone died - Yeah._

_10. Fallen for a friend - Hm, I think so._

_**DO YOU BELIEVE IN:**_

_1. Yourself - No._

_2. Miracles - No way._

_3. Love at first sight - Nope._

_4. Heaven - Meh, no._

_5. Santa Claus - Yes, I am Santa Claus. I gave Lisbon a pony…_

_6. Kiss on the first date - Depends on how much you like the person._

_7. Angels - Maybe, I think Lisbon is one._

_**ANSWER TRUTHFULLY:**_

_1. Had more than one bf/gf? - Yes._

_2. Is there one person you want to be with right now? - No, there are two people._

_3. Did you sing today? - No, I don't sing._

_4. Ever cheated on somebody? - Nope._

_5. If you could go back in time, how far would you go, and why? - I would save my wife and daughter._

_6. If you could pick a day from last year and relive it, what would it be? - I'd relive the night I went to Lisbon's and we…HAD A DISNEY MARATHON! _

_7. Are you afraid of falling in love? - Oh yes._

Lisbon handed the paper to Hightower, "Jane." She said simply and then she turned her glare on the man in question, "Did you have to mention me in every single question?" She asked in annoyance.

Jane grinned and nodded, "You're just such a big part of my life Lisbon." He said, placing his hand on his heart.

Lisbon rolled her eyes at Hightower whose lips quirked up at the corners and she said, "Okay then, last but not least, Jane."

_**WHAT WAS YOUR:**_

_1. last beverage - Coffee._

_2. last phone call - It was with a girl I met at a bar last night._

_3. last text message - "Hey Rigs! Had a great time last night ;) Wanna meet up again tomorrow?"_

_4. last song you listened to- Drops of Jupiter. Train was in my car CD player this morning._

_5. last time you cried- I can't remember._

_**HAVE YOU EVER:**_

_1. dated someone twice - Yes._

_2. been cheated on - Not that I know of._

_3. kissed someone & regretted it - Yup._

_4. lost someone special - Yes._

_5. been depressed - Sort of._

_6. been drunk and threw up - At college._

_**LIST THREE FAVORITE COLORS:**_

_1. Grey_

_2. Yellow_

_3. Blue_

_**LAST YEAR DID YOU: (2010)**_

_1. Make a new friend - Many._

_2. Fall out of love - Yeah._

_3. Laugh until you cried - Yeah, good times._

_4. Meet someone who changed you - No._

_5. Find out who your true friends are - Yeah definitely._

_6. Find out someone was talking about you - No…_

_7. Kiss anyone on your fb friend's list - A few_

_**GENERAL:**_

_1. How many people on your facebook friends list do you know in real life - I've met them all, just don't remember some of them._

_2. Do you have any pets - No._

_3. Do you want to change your name - Nah._

_4. What did you do for your last birthday - Went round to my parents house for a meal._

_5. What time did you wake up today - 7am (I was late)_

_6. What were you doing at midnight last night - Sleeping._

_7. Name something you CANNOT wait for - Nothing really._

_8. Last time you saw your Mother - A couple of months ago._

_9. What is one thing you wish you could change about your life - I wish I hadn't messed up the most serious relationship I was in._

_10. What are you listening to right now - The mail-room guy shout at Jane and Jane laugh at him._

_11. Have you ever talked to a person named Tom - Yeah, I know a guy at the gym called Tom._

_12. What's getting on your nerves right now- Jane and 'hot mail-room guy' having a full on glaring battle for Lisbon's love._

_13. Nicknames - Rigs…_

_14. Relationship Status - Single._

_15. Zodiac Sign - Gemini._

_16: What do you like about yourself? - My hairs pretty cool._

_**FIRSTS :**_

_1. First surgery - When I got stabbed at San Diego PD._

_2. First piercing - I haven't got any._

_3. First best friend - Cho._

_4. First sport you joined - The school football team. _

_5. First vacation - It was to New York with my girlfriend when I was 19._

_6. First true love - Someone I know very well._

_**YOUR FUTURE :**_

_1. Want kids? - Some day yes._

_2. Get Married? - Yes, I hope so._

_3. Career? - I like being with the CBI, I might work my way up the ranks._

_**WHICH IS BETTER :**_

_1. Lips or eyes? - Lips._

_2. Hugs or kisses - Kisses._

_3. Shorter or taller - Shorter._

_4. Older or Younger - Younger or the same age._

_5. Romantic or spontaneous - Spontaneous and Romantic._

_6. Sensitive or loud - Sensitive._

_7. Hook-up or relationship - Hook-ups are rubbish, I want a relationship._

_8. Trouble maker or hesitant - Hm, a little of both._

_**HAVE YOU EVER :**_

_1. Kissed a stranger - Hah yep!_

_2. Drank hard liquor - Oh yes._

_3. Lost glasses/contacts - Nope._

_4. Sex on first date - If you can call a pick up line at a bar a date._

_5. Broken someone's heart - I think so._

_6. Had your own heart broken - Oh hell yes._

_7. Been arrested - Nope, I'm a cop!_

_8. Turned someone down - Yeah a couple of times._

_9. Cried when someone died - Yes._

_10. Fallen for a friend - Yep._

_**DO YOU BELIEVE IN:**_

_1. Yourself - Occasionally._

_2. Miracles - Yeah._

_3. Love at first sight - No way._

_4. Heaven - I don't know, I hope so._

_5. Santa Claus - Nah!_

_6. Kiss on the first date - Sure!_

_7. Angels - Nah!_

_**ANSWER TRUTHFULLY:**_

_1. Had more than one bf/gf? - Yes._

_2. Is there one person you want to be with right now? - Yeah._

_3. Did you sing today? - Nope!_

_4. Ever cheated on somebody? - No._

_5. If you could go back in time, how far would you go, and why? - I'd go back and not mess up with Grace._

_6. If you could pick a day from last year and relive it, what would it be? - I'd relive the night I took Grace out for a midnight picnic in the park and it poured down with rain. It was a beautiful night._

_7. Are you afraid of falling in love? - No, not really._

Jane handed the paper over, "Well it was obvious that it was Rigsby's because everyone else was out of the question but anyway the actual answers also made it clear that this was Rigsby's." He said logically.

Hightower only raised an eyebrow at Jane, "I'll be back tomorrow to give you the 4th test." She said simply and she left the bullpen.

Jane smirked at Rigsby, "So, who were you with last night?"

Rigsby blushed a little, "A woman I met in a bar, I think she was called Lucy."

Lisbon rolled her eyes at the man and hit Jane over the head, "You! You know Hightower reads those!"

Jane smirked, "So? I didn't put anything inappropriate."

Lisbon glared at him, her stance made him laugh as she stood with her arms crossed as she leaned against the desk, "You kept going on about how I was so 'in love' with you!" Lisbon exclaimed.

Jane smiled, "Oh that, but it isn't inappropriate if it's the truth." He teased.

Lisbon made a "ugh" noise and stormed off to her office throwing an, "I hate you!" behind her.

Jane just chuckled and called, "Love you too!" After her retreating back.

He, and the rest of the team laughed when Lisbon raised her hand and did a rude gesture in Jane's direction.

**TBC.**


	4. Part 4

_A Series of Tests _

_Part 4_

_**A/N - Not much Cho in this part, it focuses on Jisbon and Rigspelt!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!**_

* * *

It was the day of the 4th test and Lisbon's logic was that after today there was only one left to go.

As she walked into the bullpen from her office to meet the team she realised that Hightower was already there and waiting for her.

"Good Morning, Agent Lisbon." Hightower greeted her before turning to the team as a whole, "This task is slightly different from the three previous ones." She informed them all, "It aims to give me a better understanding of how the working relationships of the team work so well and that includes the personal aspects."

Lisbon didn't like the sound of this. Hightower turned to Cho, "For that reason Cho you're exempt from this test as you don't have any personal ties within the unit."

Cho looked delighted with this fact and smirked a little at the others. Hightower turned to the four of them, "Each of you is going to fill out this test." She said, handing them the paper, "In the same fashion as always and once we're done Jane and Lisbon will read each others, and Rigsby and Van Pelt will read each others."

They all looked a little nervous and worried about this fact, except Jane, he looked like he found the whole situation amusing, which he probably did, because he was Jane.

"One thing I want to make clear is that I want you to answer these questions 100% honestly. No matter what is in them no one is getting fired or suspended or transferred but it will give me a better understanding of this unit. Am I understood?" Hightower asked, on a finishing note.

"Yes Ma'am." Echo-ed around the room from the three agents and Jane just nodded. Hightower seemed satisfied, "I'll be back soon. Get started."

As soon as she was out of earshot Van Pelt exclaimed, "This is ridiculous! I'm engaged of course there are no personal ties!"

"Jane and I aren't in a relationship but that doesn't mean we don't have personal ties." Lisbon said, blushing when Jane raised his eyebrows at her. She quickly recovered and glared at him, "You know it's true, you've been in my apartment before, that's not a normal co-worker thing, and neither is calling me at 4am to ask if I prefer strawberries or raspberries."

Jane smiled, "Friendship is a personal tie." He said to Rigsby and Van Pelt as the two seemed of mixed emotions, Van Pelt = outraged and Rigsby = Hurt by her outrage at the thought of their once great relationship.

Lisbon sighed, "Well, we'd better get to work on these." She said, standing up and going in the direction of her office, "And remember Jane, you've got to be _honest_!" She called over her shoulder.

Jane just grinned and jumped off his couch to start his computer up. This week of tests thing was really turning out to be pretty fun.

_**A few hours later…**_

"Are you ready to do this?" Hightower's voice stopped the teams conversation as they all looked up at the door.

"We're in the middle of a case." Lisbon stated rather boldly.

"And what are you currently doing?" Hightower asked.

"Waiting for SFPD to bring in our suspect." Lisbon replied.

Hightower smiled and sat down, "Then you have some time so you're ready." She handed the papers out to the correct people and gave them a chance to read them.

As Jane looked down at Lisbon's paper he actually felt quite excited to read it, butterflies inside almost, he'd find out a lot about Lisbon and her working and personal relationship with him, this thought made him grin.

_**One fact about the last person you hugged**_

_His hugs crush me a little._

_**What was the last thing you bought? **_

_My coffee this morning._

_**How many people are on Facebook Chat? **_

_Since practically everyone I know is working only 5._

_**Who was your last notification from? **_

_It was from Jane commenting on one of my photos._

_**What are your plans for today? **_

_Work, home, bath, wait for Jane to bring some form of take-out food round since its take-out Tuesday._

_**If the person you liked the most rang you and told you they loved you, what would you say? **_

_I'd probably be shocked, then happy, then annoyed that they told me over the phone._

_**What was the last movie you watched? **_

_The Titanic, with Jane, who bawled (like a baby!)_

_**Where do you want to travel to? **_

_Lots of places, but I really want to go to Rome and Paris._

_**Were you 'spoiled' as a child? **_

_By no means at all._

_**What is your favourite date? **_

_Thanksgiving because it's the only day of the year that I can sit down for a meal with all of my brothers and their families without someone ending up in the emergency room._

_**If you like someone, do you tell them? **_

_In high school I got my friends to do it. Now I'll usually just ask if they want to go out for a drink or something._

_**Have you ever seen the boy/girl you like, kiss another girl/boy?**_

_Yeah, on the cheek._

_**What's a fact about your bestfriend?**_

_She is a New York detective who is totally smitten with her consultant (I think that was two facts.)_

_**If you could be with anyone, who would it be? **_

_Honestly, since we're being made to be honest…Jane. (HT, I hate you right now because he's going to read this.)_

_**Do you follow the crowd? **_

_No, not at all. I believe in being confident and independent._

_**What colour eyes do you like on the opposite sex? **_

_Blue._

_**What are you currently feeling? **_

_Many things, annoyance for having to do this, embarrassment when I think of Jane reading this…_

_**What is the last thing you said? **_

"_Jane, how are you filling out the form if you're on my couch?"_

_**What are you listening to? **_

_Jane explain that he's willing his computer with his brain to type his thoughts from his spot on my couch…_

_**What should you be doing right now? **_

_Interviewing the suspect and closing the case, but apparently this is more important._

_**Do you miss anyone? **_

_I miss my Mom and my Dad, and my brothers, and Bosco._

_**What do you hate the most? **_

_Drunk drivers._

_**When was the last time you danced? **_

_At the high school reunion of a case we closed, with Jane._

_**Do you make friends easily? **_

_Not outside of work really, all my friends are from school and college mainly._

_**Name something you are not looking forward to? **_

_The day Jane kills Red John._

_**Name something you regret?**_

_Letting my Mom drive away on the morning of her death after we'd had a fight._

_**Are all boys/girls players? **_

_No, of course not._

_**Who was the last person you kissed? **_

_Goes rather well with the previous question considering his player status, Walter Mashburn._

_**Your last text was from? **_

_Walter, telling me that Europe is full of nightclubs, strippers and weird cocktails and that he's thinking of permanently living in Amsterdam = does not surprise me and highly amuses me._

_**Did you text till you fell asleep last night? **_

_No, because I put my phone on silent before I got to sleep._

_**What time did you wake up this morning? **_

_6.00am to get ready for work at 7.00am._

_**Name something you do a lot.**_

_Roll my eyes, usually at Jane, usually because he's said something stupid, again._

_**Who was the last person you hugged? **_

_Jane. Well, he hugged me because I gave him one of my sacred stash of strawberries that I hide in my fridge._

_**How do people know you are upset? **_

_I go very quiet or I get very cranky._

_**What is your favourite number? **_

_7._

_**How did you get your last bruise? **_

_I was babysitting my niece and when I was feeding her she threw a spoon at me, babies are surprisingly strong!_

_**One person that always cheers you up? **_

_Jane to be honest, when he randomly dances his way into my office (It only cheers me up because it makes him look like an idiot)_

_**Name something you do everyday.**_

_Say "Jane" in a patronising/annoyed/amused way._

_**Where was the last event you attended? **_

_The last proper event I attended was the CBI Christmas party which was in the CBI HQ._

_**Who is your favourite singer? **_

_I don't really have one, but I really like Adele right now._

_**Who are you the most proud of? **_

_At this point in time my youngest brother Tommy because he just became a Dad and he's absolutely brilliant at it._

Jane smiled when he had finished reading the paper. Lisbon had basically said she had feelings for him, and wanted to be with him. That meant a lot to him but it was also a lot to take in because he knew he couldn't have her get in the way of his quest to kill Red John, but he did have to admit he had feelings for her too which he was sure she would realise when she read his paper.

Jane glanced over at Lisbon to see a soft smile on her face as she read and for a moment he wondered what she was thinking.

Lisbon had been anxious to read Jane's paper, but she didn't let it show, she played it cool, when Hightower told them to read through the paper Lisbon could barely contain her excitement, but for some reason she felt nervous too. All the same Lisbon pushed it away and averted her eyes to the paper in her hands.

_**One fact about the last person you hugged**_

_She smells like cinnamon._

_**What was the last thing you bought? **_

_An orange from the fruit market this morning._

_**How many people are on Facebook Chat? **_

_2 people, Lisbon and Cho._

_**Who was your last notification from? **_

_Lisbon, she posted on my wall saying, "Hah! I was right, the actress from Titanic is the same person from A Christmas Carol! NOT the one from Spiderman, that's Kirsten Dunst!"_

_**What are your plans for today? **_

_Finish work, go back to my Sacramento apartment, get changed, go and pick up an Italian, or maybe a Pizza and go round to Lisbon's for take-out Tuesday! (I know that sounds really gay, but it's a tradition!)_

_**If the person you liked the most rang you and told you they loved you, what would you say? **_

_Well to start off. HT, we both know that she wouldn't, unless she was very drunk or high and she would do neither because she's so clean cut. BUT if she did, I'd first wonder why she did it by phone, and then I'd be surprised that she did it all and then I'd analyse it for a few days and probably tell her that I felt the same._

_**What was the last movie you watched? **_

_The Titanic with Lisbon at our last Friday movie night. It was an incredibly sad movie, but I did not cry my eyes out like a certain Miss Lisbon may lead you to believe, I may have shed a single tear when Jack died, but I wasn't flooding her apartment or anything._

_**Where do you want to travel to? **_

_I've been pretty much everywhere but I'd like to see more of Europe._

_**Were you 'spoiled' as a child? **_

_I grew up with a carnival. I lived in a trailer. I had a pull out bed. Does that answer your question?_

_**What is your favourite date? **_

_I would have to say the 25__th__ of December, it doesn't matter how bad your life is you can't help but feel a little uplifted by all the joy and generosity of Christmas._

_**If you like someone, do you tell them? **_

_Not usually. I'd usually just kiss them and then see where it went from there._

_**Have you ever seen the boy/girl you like, kiss another girl\boy?**_

_No, however I knew that she kissed him, but I didn't see it, which in a way is kind of worse because your brain thinks up all the different scenarios and settles on the one that haunts you the most._

_**What's a fact about your bestfriend?**_

_I love her._

_**If you could be with anyone, who would it be? **_

_Teresa Lisbon, but I can't be with her, we both know that. My life is Red John, catching him is all I can aspire for._

_**Do you follow the crowd? **_

_No, I do not._

_**What colour eyes do you like on the opposite sex? **_

_Green, emerald green._

_**What are you currently feeling? **_

_A little bit melancholy, sad sort of._

_**What is the last thing you said? **_

"_Be right back guys I'm going to go and annoy Lisbon for a while to lift my spirits."_

_**What are you listening to? **_

_Van Pelt saying that I should leave Lisbon alone because she's stressed, Meh._

_**What should you be doing right now? **_

_Finishing this survey thing._

_**Do you miss anyone? **_

_My wife and daughter._

_**What do you hate the most? **_

_Serial killers, Red John in particular._

_**When was the last time you danced? **_

_It was with Lisbon at a high school reunion, to More than Words, our song =)  
_

_**Do you make friends easily? **_

_Sort of, sometimes my forward approach of reading people the second I meet them can put them off, but for other people (like Walter Mashburn) it amuses them and we become friends and then they sleep with the person they know I have feelings for…_

_**Name something you are not looking forward to? **_

_The look of disappointment Lisbon gives me when she knows I've killed Red John._

_**Name something you regret?**_

_Talking about Red John on TV and causing the death of my family._

_**Are all boys/girls players? **_

_No, some are genuine._

_**Who was the last person you kissed? **_

_Sophie Miller, on the cheek._

_**Your last text was from? **_

_Lisbon, it says, "Hey, Friday nights movie came, the new Narnia movie, the voyage of the dawn treader, it looks really good!"_

_**Did you text till you fell asleep last night? **_

_Nah, I don't text that much._

_**What time did you wake up this morning? **_

_3am._

_**Name something you do a lot.**_

_Tease Lisbon, its fun._

_**Who was the last person you hugged? **_

_Lisbon because she shared her secret strawberries with me (That sounds a lot dirtier than it was by the way, she just gave me a strawberry, honestly.)_

_**How do people know you are upset? **_

_I don't get off my couch and I fake sleep so that people don't bother me._

_**What is your favourite number? **_

_12._

_**How did you get your last bruise? **_

_Lisbon punched me! Okay so it was kind of my fault, I probably shouldn't have called her dog a scruffy hound, he's cute really! Oops, I'm informed he is a she._

_**One person that always cheers you up? **_

_Lisbon. The thing is she doesn't even try sometimes, I just feel better when I speak to her or if she sits with me for a bit._

_**Name something you do everyday.**_

_Think about Lisbon._

_**Where was the last event you attended? **_

_A remembrance event for victims of serial killers, it was in LA._

_**Who is your favourite singer? **_

_At the moment I like Katy Perry's music._

_**Who are you the most proud of? **_

_Right now I would have to say Grace, I can't believe how mature she is being about this whole marriage thing. She's the youngest and the first to be married out of the 4 Agents!_

Lisbon had to compose herself before she spoke, Jane had said he loved her and wanted to be with her but couldn't. She knew that of course, she knew he couldn't be with her, she knew she'd lose to a ghost, she knew that Red John would always be his first priority, but she had never dreamed that he'd want her and love her. As she made sense of it all in her head she realised the total agony Jane must feel knowing that he could have her, but not being able to let himself because he felt he needed to kill Red John because he had to avenge his family.

Lisbon took a deep breath and handed the sheet back to Hightower, "Are you okay?" Hightower asked with a slight frown.

Lisbon nodded, taking a minute, "Yeah, it's just getting into someone's head like that, it's overwhelming."

Jane handed the sheet in his hand to Hightower and looked at Lisbon as he said, "It really makes you understand someone a lot better when you can see their deepest thoughts and desires." His blue eyes bored in her green ones and she had to pull her gaze away to stop herself from staring.

If Hightower noticed the exchange she didn't let on. Instead she just looked over to Rigsby and Van Pelt who were still deep in thought, their eyes on the paper. With Hightower's eyes averted Jane moved closer to Lisbon on the couch.

Grace felt guilty as she read Rigsby's answers, many of them were about her and she knew that she still had feeling for him even though she was with Craig but they both knew that it couldn't work, neither of them wanted to transfer, there was no way they could go there again. It hurt knowing you couldn't have the person you loved more than anyone else in the world.

_**One fact about the last person you hugged**_

_She bakes the best rhubarb tart in San Diego._

_**What was the last thing you bought? **_

_A pint of beer last night._

_**How many people are on Facebook Chat? **_

_I don't know, I'm not on facebook at the moment._

_**Who was your last notification from? **_

_Cho, he sent me a request in Farmville._

_**What are your plans for today? **_

_Work, home, dinner, pub with Cho._

_**If the person you liked the most rang you and told you they loved you, what would you say? **_

_She wouldn't because she's getting married in a month but if she did I'd tell her that I loved her too._

_**What was the last movie you watched? **_

_The new Borne Ultimatum movie._

_**Where do you want to travel to? **_

_New York, I've never been to the East coast._

_**Were you 'spoiled' as a child? **_

_Not really, I had a pretty normal childhood._

_**What is your favourite date? **_

_Christmas, I love spending it at home with my family._

_**If you like someone, do you tell them? **_

_Yeah usually, sometimes I'll just kiss them though._

_**Have you ever seen the boy/girl you like, kiss another girl\boy?**_

_Unfortunately._

_**What's a fact about your bestfriend?**_

_He shows no emotion but when you get to know him he isn't like that._

_**If you could be with anyone, who would it be? **_

_Grace of course, it's no secret that I still love her._

_**Do you follow the crowd? **_

_Nope._

_**What colour eyes do you like on the opposite sex? **_

_Blue.  
_

_**What are you currently feeling? **_

_Depressed._

_**What is the last thing you said? **_

"_How honest does Hightower want us to be on this thing?"_

_**What are you listening to? **_

_Cho explain the plot of his vampire book to Grace._

_**What should you be doing right now? **_

_Working, solving this case._

_**Do you miss anyone? **_

_I miss Grace._

_**What do you hate the most? **_

_FBI Agents._

_**When was the last time you danced? **_

_At my sisters wedding last year._

_**Do you make friends easily? **_

_Yeah, I'm pretty sociable._

_**Name something you are not looking forward to? **_

_Grace's wedding._

_**Name something you regret?**_

_Letting Grace go._

_**Are all boys/girls players? **_

_Nope._

_**Who was the last person you kissed? **_

_Some girl I met in a bar, I don't even remember her name._

_**Your last text was from? **_

_Cho, saying, "Hi. Meet you at 6 tonight in the bar across the road from CBI."_

_**Did you text till you fell asleep last night? **_

_Nope._

_**What time did you wake up this morning? **_

_6.30am._

_**Name something you do a lot.**_

_Work…_

_**Who was the last person you hugged? **_

_My Mom._

_**How do people know you are upset? **_

_Its obvious on my face and in my eyes, people can just tell really easily._

_**What is your favourite number? **_

_I don't really have one._

_**How did you get your last bruise? **_

_It was from tackling a suspect._

_**One person that always cheers you up? **_

_Jane, he's a good friend and his silly tricks can always cheer me and the others up._

_**Name something you do everyday.**_

_Buy coffee from the cart outside the CBI._

_**Where was the last event you attended? **_

_I can't even remember, it was so long ago. Probably my sisters wedding which was in Seattle,_

_**Who is your favourite singer? **_

_I don't have a favourite singer but alternative rock is my favourite genre._

_**Who are you the most proud of? **_

_My little brother, he just joined the local cops in our hometown and he's doing really well for himself._

Grace handed the sheet of paper to Hightower and turned to Rigsby, he could see the guilt all over her face, "I'm sorry." She said quietly, and he just nodded a little, as if he understood the hiding meaning behind her words.

Rigsby had never felt so horrible before as he read Graces words, he wondered why Hightower had done this, why she had put him through this hell. Grace could never be his and that really did kill him because all he wanted in this life, all he needed in this life to be happy, was her.

_**One fact about the last person you hugged**_

_He is my fiancée._

_**What was the last thing you bought? **_

_My coffee this morning._

_**How many people are on Facebook Chat? **_

_Only 6._

_**Who was your last notification from? **_

_My Mom, she posted on my wall asking how I am._

_**What are your plans for today? **_

_Work, home, dinner and then a movie with Craig._

_**If the person you liked the most rang you and told you they loved you, what would you say? **_

_I don't know, I'm getting married, I guess I'd say that._

_**What was the last movie you watched? **_

_The latest Harry Potter movie, Deathly Hallows part 1._

_**Where do you want to travel to? **_

_I'd really like to go to England!_

_**Were you 'spoiled' as a child? **_

_A little! I had my own horse, I guess that is a little spoiled, but in fairness we lived on a farm!_

_**What is your favourite date? **_

_Christmas, the time of year when I go home to Iowa and see everyone I love._

_**If you like someone, do you tell them? **_

_Usually. But sometimes you just can't._

_**Have you ever seen the boy/girl you like, kiss another girl\boy?**_

_No._

_**What's a fact about your bestfriend?**_

_She's in love with Patrick Jane and she knows it but will never admit it._

_**If you could be with anyone, who would it be? **_

_If I could be with him without rules interfering and without our jobs being in trouble from it, then I would be with Wayne, but I worked hard for this and my job will always come first._

_**Do you follow the crowd? **_

_Definitely not._

_**What colour eyes do you like on the opposite sex? **_

_Brown._

_**What are you currently feeling? **_

_Annoyed, sad, I hate these tests._

_**What is the last thing you said? **_

"_Was that call about the suspect the local cops are picking up?"_

_**What are you listening to? **_

_Silence and typing. We have an odd little silent moment._

_**What should you be doing right now? **_

_Working._

_**Do you miss anyone? **_

_My family._

_**What do you hate the most? **_

_Not being able to have my job and be with Wayne, settling for second best._

_**When was the last time you danced? **_

_I can't even remember._

_**Do you make friends easily? **_

_Usually, sometimes people are put off by the fact that I'm a cop._

_**Name something you are not looking forward to? **_

_Marrying Craig and feeling like I've made the wrong choice._

_**Name something you regret?**_

_The way Wayne and I ended._

_**Are all boys/girls players? **_

_No._

_**Who was the last person you kissed? **_

_Craig._

_**Your last text was from? **_

_Craig, asking if I was coming over to his for dinner tonight._

_**Did you text till you fell asleep last night? **_

_No._

_**What time did you wake up this morning? **_

_6am._

_**Name something you do a lot.**_

_Bite my lip._

_**Who was the last person you hugged? **_

_Lisbon when she agreed to be bridesmaid._

_**How do people know you are upset? **_

_I go very quiet._

_**What is your favourite number? **_

_4._

_**How did you get your last bruise? **_

_I can't remember, work related probably._

_**One person that always cheers you up? **_

_My Mom, whenever I call her she cheers me up._

_**Name something you do everyday.**_

_Drink coffee._

_**Where was the last event you attended? **_

_My engagement party which was at Craig's house._

_**Who is your favourite singer? **_

_At this point in time it is Jessie J._

_**Who are you the most proud of? **_

_My Mom, she is the most amazing person in the world._

Rigsby handed the sheet over silently to Hightower and she seemed to take the hint that this had affected them all in strange ways so without another word she left the bullpen.

The four of them sat in silence for a while. All of them lost in their own thoughts.

"Lisbon."

"Jane."

The two of them chuckled as they turned to each other and said each others names at the same time, Lisbon spoke, "I was just going to ask you if I could have a word with you in my office."

Jane nodded and they stood and walked into Lisbon's office together. Lisbon clicked the door shut behind Jane and before he knew what had hit him Lisbon was kissing him.

After catching on Jane kissed Lisbon back. All thoughts of Red John and not being able to be with her were lost in that moment as his eyes slid shut and his hands went to her dark brown curls, he melted into the kiss and after that, he knew he was screwed.

When Lisbon pulled away she blushed fiercely, "I love you." She said quietly, but Jane heard her. He nodded, lost in his thoughts for a moment. Eventually he looked at her, catching her eye he said, "I love you too."

They shared a smile for a moment and then looked out of the window of Lisbon's office to see Rigsby and Van Pelt sitting closely together on the couch, their hands were joined together.

They shared an amused look and Lisbon asked, "What the hell has Hightower done?"

**End of Part 4.**


	5. Part 5

_A Series of Tests _

_Part 5_

_**A/N - The final part of this wee story!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**_

* * *

When Hightower walked into the bullpen and informed the team that this was the final test the relief could be practically felt in the air. It had been the longest 5 days of their lives.

"This is a simple one which the same procedure as one, two, and three." Hightower informed them as she handed them the paper, "The sooner you finish it, the sooner you can get back to your case."

She walked away and as was 'procedure' the team got to work on filling out the final 'test' with the happy feeling that after today they wouldn't have to waste their time doing this again. It seemed the only person who enjoyed these silly things was Jane which didn't surprise Lisbon considering they were silly and so was Jane.

**Some time later…**

Hightower re-entered the bullpen to find the entire team in it, they were discussing the latest case, Lisbon was sitting by Rigsby because she was avoiding Jane which she had a hunch that Hightower knew.

The boss seemed fed up too now, perhaps even these tests bored her, but wait, they'd been her idea, hadn't they? Suddenly Lisbon turned to Jane, narrowing her eyes at him, he just smiled, he wouldn't…would he?

He would.

"Read through the papers as usual." Hightower said, pulling Lisbon out of her thoughts as she handed her a paper.

After a few minutes of reading and glaring at Jane out of the corner of her eye, Hightower turned on Lisbon, "Agent Lisbon, whose paper do you have?"

_**TEN FACTS**_

_**1. Birth Place**_

_A caravan somewhere in Texas._

_**2. Hair Colour **_

_Blonde._

_**3. Hair Style **_

_AWESOME._

_**4. Eye colour **_

_Blue._

_**5. Birthday **_

_January 23__rd__, you aren't getting the year ;)_

_**6. Mood **_

_Tired._

_**9. Summer or Winter **_

_Summer = BEACH._

_**10. Morning or Afternoon **_

_Afternoon._

_**TEN THINGS ABOUT YOUR LOVE LIFE:**_

_**1. Has anyone said that they love you?**_

_Yes._

_**2. Do you believe in love at first sight **_

_Nope._

_**3. Do you have any friends you love? **_

_Ahem, yes._

_**4. Have you ever been hurt?**_

_Very much so._

_**5. Have you ever broken someone's heart?**_

_I don't think so, I hope not._

_**7. Are you friends with your ex?**_

_Well, she's dead._

_**8. Are you afraid of commitment?**_

_Very much._

_**9. Have you hugged someone within the last week? **_

_Yes._

_**10. Have you ever had a secret admirer?**_

_Nope_

_**TEN THIS OR THAT:**_

_**1. Love or Lust**_

_Both._

_**2. Lemonade or Ice tea **_

_Ice Tea._

_**3. Cats or Dogs **_

_Dogs._

_**4. A few best friends or many regular friends**_

_A few amazing best friends._

_**5. Television or Internet **_

_Neither._

_**6. Pepsi or Coke **_

_Neither. Lisbon doesn't let me have caffeinated drinks D:_

_**7. Wild night out or romantic night in **_

_Romantic night in._

_**8. Pink or Purple **_

_Purple._

_**9. Day or Night **_

_Day._

_**10. IM or Phone **_

_Phone._

_**TEN HAVE YOU EVER:**_

_**1. Been caught sneaking out **_

_Nope, I'm too good to get caught._

_**2. Fell down the stairs **_

_Nope_

_**3. White water rafted **_

_No, but that would be fun._

_**4. Finished an entire jaw breaker **_

_YES. It took me about a week…_

_**5. Wanted something/someone so bad it hurt **_

_Oh definitely._

_**7. Skipped school **_

_I didn't go to school._

_**8. Wanted to disappear **_

_Hm, yes._

_**9. Cheated on a test **_

_I'd never do such a thing._

_**LASTS**_

_**1. Last phone call **_

_From Lisbon about the case._

_**2. Last phone call you received **_

_Um, isn't that the same thing as before?_

_**3. Last person you IM'ed?**_

_I don't IM._

_**4. Last thing you ate **_

_A ham sandwich._

_**5. Last thing you drank**_

_A cup of tea._

_**6. Last site you went to **_

_Um, a crime scene in Oakland._

_**RELATIONSHIPS**_

_**1. Are you in a committed relationship **_

_No._

_**2. Do you want to be **_

_Nope._

_**3. When was your last real relationship **_

_A long time ago._

_**4. Have you ever loved someone **_

_Yes._

_**6. Do you like someone right now **_

_Yep._

_**7. Do they feel the same **_

_I believe so._

_**FAMILY**_

_**1. Do you and your family get along **_

_I don't have one._

_**2. Would you say you have a "fxcked up life" **_

_Oh yes._

_**3. Have you ever ran away from home? **_

_Yeah, I ran away from the carnival._

_**4. If so, for how long?**_

_I didn't ever go back._

_**5. Have you ever gotten kicked out?**_

_Nope but my Dad came close a few times._

"This is Janes." Lisbon said confidently as she handed the paper to Hightower and smiled at Jane in a strange way, it looked slightly sympathetic.

"Jane?" Hightower prompted and the man nodded, glancing down at his paper, but he was pretty sure he knew whose he had anyway.

_**TEN FACTS**_

_**1. Birth Place**_

_Iowa._

_**2. Hair Colour **_

_Auburn._

_**3. Hair Style **_

_Long._

_**4. Eye colour **_

_Blue._

_**5. Birthday **_

_June 6__th__, 1985._

_**6. Mood **_

_Happy._

_**9. Summer or Winter **_

_Summer because summers in California are amazing._

_**10. Morning or Afternoon **_

_Afternoon, I'm not a morning person._

_**TEN THINGS ABOUT YOUR LOVE LIFE:**_

_**1. Has anyone said that they love you?**_

_Yes._

_**2. Do you believe in love at first sight **_

_I don't know, maybe._

_**3. Do you have any friends you love? **_

_I love all my friends as friends._

_**4. Have you ever been hurt?**_

_In love? Yes._

_**5. Have you ever broken someone's heart?**_

_I think so and I'm so sorry about it._

_**7. Are you friends with your ex?**_

_We work together so yes._

_**8. Are you afraid of commitment?**_

_Not really._

_**9. Have you hugged someone within the last week? **_

_Yep._

_**10. Have you ever had a secret admirer?**_

_No._

_**TEN THIS OR THAT:**_

_**1. Love or Lust**_

_Both._

_**2. Lemonade or Ice tea **_

_Lemonade._

_**3. Cats or Dogs **_

_Cats._

_**4. A few best friends or many regular friends**_

_A few best friends._

_**5. Television or Internet **_

_Television._

_**6. Pepsi or Coke **_

_Coke._

_**7. Wild night out or romantic night in **_

_Romantic night in._

_**8. Pink or Purple **_

_Pink._

_**9. Day or Night **_

_Day._

_**10. IM or Phone **_

_Phone._

_**TEN HAVE YOU EVER:**_

_**1. Been caught sneaking out **_

_Yeah when I was 16._

_**2. Fell down the stairs **_

_Yep, haven't we all?_

_**3. White water rafted **_

_Nope._

_**4. Finished an entire jaw breaker **_

_What's a jaw breaker?_

_**5. Wanted something/someone so bad it hurt **_

_Yep._

_**7. Skipped school **_

_Once to go to a CD signing in my local mall._

_**8. Wanted to disappear **_

_Yeah._

_**9. Cheated on a test **_

_Nope._

_**LASTS**_

_**1. Last phone call **_

_From my Mom last call._

_**2. Last phone call you received **_

_Uh, my Mom last night…_

_**3. Last person you IM'ed?**_

_Craig._

_**4. Last thing you ate **_

_A waffle._

_**5. Last thing you drank**_

_Orange juice._

_**6. Last site you went to **_

_Um…what?_

_**RELATIONSHIPS**_

_**1. Are you in a committed relationship **_

_I thought so, now I'm not sure._

_**2. Do you want to be **_

_I don't know anymore._

_**3. When was your last real relationship **_

_Now I guess is a real messed up relationship._

_**4. Have you ever loved someone **_

_Of course._

_**6. Do you like someone right now **_

_Yeah._

_**7. Do they feel the same **_

_I think so._

_**FAMILY**_

_**1. Do you and your family get along **_

_Most of the time._

_**2. Would you say you have a "fxcked up life" **_

_As far as family go, no. But the rest of my life? Yes._

_**3. Have you ever ran away from home? **_

_No._

_**4. If so, for how long?**_

_I didn't._

_**5. Have you ever gotten kicked out?**_

_Nope, but I did get locked out once when I forgot my key and had to sit outside in the rain for 5 hours before my Mom got home._

Jane smiled a little at Grace as he handed the paper over, "This one is definitely Grace's." He said, sending her a look that said, 'Don't worry, things will work out.'

Hightower noticed the look and narrowed her eyes at Jane. He got out of it by smiling innocently at his Boss and looking pointedly at Grace.

She got the point and glanced down at the paper in her hands to take the spotlight off Jane.

_**TEN FACTS**_

_**1. Birth Place**_

_Sacramento._

_**2. Hair Colour **_

_Black._

_**3. Hair Style **_

_Short._

_**4. Eye colour **_

_Brown._

_**5. Birthday **_

_None of your business._

_**6. Mood **_

_Fed up._

_**9. Summer or Winter **_

_Winter._

_**10. Morning or Afternoon **_

_Morning._

_**TEN THINGS ABOUT YOUR LOVE LIFE:**_

_**1. Has anyone said that they love you?**_

_Yes._

_**2. Do you believe in love at first sight **_

_No._

_**3. Do you have any friends you love? **_

_No._

_**4. Have you ever been hurt?**_

_No._

_**5. Have you ever broken someone's heart?**_

_No._

_**7. Are you friends with your ex?**_

_No._

_**8. Are you afraid of commitment?**_

_No._

_**9. Have you hugged someone within the last week? **_

_Yes._

_**10. Have you ever had a secret admirer?**_

_No._

_**TEN THIS OR THAT:**_

_**1. Love or Lust**_

_Love._

_**2. Lemonade or Ice tea **_

_Neither._

_**3. Cats or Dogs **_

_I don't like animals._

_**4. A few best friends or many regular friends**_

_A few best friends._

_**5. Television or Internet **_

_Television._

_**6. Pepsi or Coke **_

_Coke._

_**7. Wild night out or romantic night in **_

_Romantic night in._

_**8. Pink or Purple **_

_Neither._

_**9. Day or Night **_

_Day._

_**10. IM or Phone **_

_Phone._

_**TEN HAVE YOU EVER:**_

_**1. Been caught sneaking out **_

_No._

_**2. Fell down the stairs **_

_No._

_**3. White water rafted **_

_No._

_**4. Finished an entire jaw breaker **_

_No._

_**5. Wanted something/someone so bad it hurt **_

_No._

_**7. Skipped school **_

_No._

_**8. Wanted to disappear **_

_No._

_**9. Cheated on a test **_

_No._

_**LASTS**_

_**1. Last phone call **_

_About a case._

_**2. Last phone call you received **_

_From Lisbon._

_**3. Last person you IM'ed?**_

_I don't use IM._

_**4. Last thing you ate **_

_Toast._

_**5. Last thing you drank**_

_Coffee._

_**6. Last site you went to **_

_I don't know._

_**RELATIONSHIPS**_

_**1. Are you in a committed relationship **_

_Yes._

_**2. Do you want to be **_

_Obviously._

_**3. When was your last real relationship **_

_Now._

_**4. Have you ever loved someone **_

_Yes._

_**6. Do you like someone right now **_

_Yes._

_**7. Do they feel the same **_

_Yes._

_**FAMILY**_

_**1. Do you and your family get along **_

_I don't see them._

_**2. Would you say you have a "fxcked up life" **_

_No._

_**3. Have you ever ran away from home? **_

_Yes._

_**4. If so, for how long?**_

_A month or so._

_**5. Have you ever gotten kicked out?**_

_Yes._

Grace handed the sheet of paper to Hightower, "Short and to the point." She said as she smirked at Cho, "It's definitely Cho's."

Cho seemed amused by this as Hightower turned on him.

_**TEN FACTS**_

_**1. Birth Place**_

_San Diego._

_**2. Hair Colour **_

_Brown._

_**3. Hair Style **_

_Short._

_**4. Eye colour **_

_Brown._

_**5. Birthday **_

_May 10__th__, 1983._

_**6. Mood **_

_Mellow._

_**9. Summer or Winter **_

_Summer._

_**10. Morning or Afternoon **_

_Afternoon._

_**TEN THINGS ABOUT YOUR LOVE LIFE:**_

_**1. Has anyone said that they love you?**_

_Yeah._

_**2. Do you believe in love at first sight **_

_I don't know._

_**3. Do you have any friends you love? **_

_Yes._

_**4. Have you ever been hurt?**_

_Yup._

_**5. Have you ever broken someone's heart?**_

_I hope not._

_**7. Are you friends with your ex?**_

_I guess so._

_**8. Are you afraid of commitment?**_

_Not really._

_**9. Have you hugged someone within the last week? **_

_Yep._

_**10. Have you ever had a secret admirer?**_

_No._

_**TEN THIS OR THAT:**_

_**1. Love or Lust**_

_Both._

_**2. Lemonade or Ice tea **_

_Lemonade._

_**3. Cats or Dogs **_

_Dogs._

_**4. A few best friends or many regular friends**_

_A few best friends._

_**5. Television or Internet **_

_Both._

_**6. Pepsi or Coke **_

_Pepsi._

_**7. Wild night out or romantic night in **_

_Wild night out._

_**8. Pink or Purple **_

_Neither._

_**9. Day or Night **_

_Night._

_**10. IM or Phone **_

_Phone._

_**TEN HAVE YOU EVER:**_

_**1. Been caught sneaking out **_

_Nah, I don't get caught._

_**2. Fell down the stairs **_

_Probably._

_**3. White water rafted **_

_Yep, in New Zealand, it was awesome._

_**4. Finished an entire jaw breaker **_

_Yup!_

_**5. Wanted something/someone so bad it hurt **_

_Oh yeah._

_**7. Skipped school **_

_Yup._

_**8. Wanted to disappear **_

_Yeah I've felt that way._

_**9. Cheated on a test **_

_Yeah._

_**LASTS**_

_**1. Last phone call **_

_About the case._

_**2. Last phone call you received **_

_From Lisbon, about the case._

_**3. Last person you IM'ed?**_

_Grace._

_**4. Last thing you ate **_

_A bowl of cereal._

_**5. Last thing you drank**_

_Coffee._

_**6. Last site you went to **_

_I don't know._

_**RELATIONSHIPS**_

_**1. Are you in a committed relationship **_

_No._

_**2. Do you want to be **_

_Kind of._

_**3. When was your last real relationship **_

_Not so long ago._

_**4. Have you ever loved someone **_

_Yes._

_**6. Do you like someone right now **_

_Yep._

_**7. Do they feel the same **_

_I don't know anymore._

_**FAMILY**_

_**1. Do you and your family get along **_

_Usually._

_**2. Would you say you have a "fxcked up life" **_

_Kind of._

_**3. Have you ever ran away from home? **_

_Nope._

_**4. If so, for how long?**_

_I didn't._

_**5. Have you ever gotten kicked out?**_

_Yeah, my Dad kicked me out about once a week._

Cho handed the sheet to the Boss, "Rigsby's." He said simply and a glance at it told Hightower that Cho was right, "Hmph." She said and Rigsby blushed a little as he shared a look with Grace.

She looked away immediately and Lisbon had a feeling that like she and Jane, the two of them were trying to avoid each other.

What the hell had Hightower down? This had been the worst idea ever!

Hightower was looking at Rigsby now, but it was obvious that he had Lisbon's because she was the only one left.

_**TEN FACTS**_

_**1. Birth Place**_

_Chicago._

_**2. Hair Colour **_

_Brown._

_**3. Hair Style **_

_Long._

_**4. Eye colour **_

_Green._

_**5. Birthday **_

_December 1__st__, 1980._

_**6. Mood **_

_Annoyed._

_**9. Summer or Winter **_

_Summer._

_**10. Morning or Afternoon **_

_Afternoon._

_**TEN THINGS ABOUT YOUR LOVE LIFE:**_

_**1. Has anyone said that they love you?**_

_Yes._

_**2. Do you believe in love at first sight **_

_No way._

_**3. Do you have any friends you love? **_

_Yeah I guess._

_**4. Have you ever been hurt?**_

_Of course._

_**5. Have you ever broken someone's heart?**_

_I really hope not._

_**7. Are you friends with your ex?**_

_Sort of._

_**8. Are you afraid of commitment?**_

_Kind of._

_**9. Have you hugged someone within the last week? **_

_Yep._

_**10. Have you ever had a secret admirer?**_

_No._

_**TEN THIS OR THAT:**_

_**1. Love or Lust**_

_Both!_

_**2. Lemonade or Ice tea **_

_Lemonade_

_**3. Cats or Dogs **_

_Dogs._

_**4. A few best friends or many regular friends**_

_A few best friends._

_**5. Television or Internet **_

_Television._

_**6. Pepsi or Coke **_

_Coke._

_**7. Wild night out or romantic night in **_

_Romantic night in._

_**8. Pink or Purple **_

_Purple._

_**9. Day or Night **_

_Day._

_**10. IM or Phone **_

_Phone._

_**TEN HAVE YOU EVER:**_

_**1. Been caught sneaking out **_

_No._

_**2. Fell down the stairs **_

_Yep._

_**3. White water rafted **_

_Nope._

_**4. Finished an entire jaw breaker **_

_No…_

_**5. Wanted something/someone so bad it hurt **_

_Yeah._

_**7. Skipped school **_

_All the time._

_**8. Wanted to disappear **_

_Yup._

_**9. Cheated on a test **_

_Nope._

_**LASTS**_

_**1. Last phone call **_

_From Jane this morning._

_**2. Last phone call you received **_

_Eh, from Jane, this morning._

_**3. Last person you IM'ed?**_

_Walter Mashburn._

_**4. Last thing you ate **_

_A slice of buttered toast._

_**5. Last thing you drank**_

_Coffee._

_**6. Last site you went to **_

_No idea._

_**RELATIONSHIPS**_

_**1. Are you in a committed relationship **_

_No._

_**2. Do you want to be **_

_Sort of._

_**3. When was your last real relationship **_

_Ages ago._

_**4. Have you ever loved someone **_

_Yes._

_**6. Do you like someone right now **_

_Yup._

_**7. Do they feel the same **_

_Maybe, it's complicated._

_**FAMILY**_

_**1. Do you and your family get along **_

_Not really, only for special occasions._

_**2. Would you say you have a "fxcked up life" **_

_Not really._

_**3. Have you ever ran away from home? **_

_No._

_**4. If so, for how long?**_

_I didn't._

_**5. Have you ever gotten kicked out?**_

_Once, my Dad was really drunk and acting like an idiot._

"Lisbon." Rigsby said as he handed the paper over to Hightower and with a sigh of relief the team realised that they were done.

Hightower stood up, "Alright, no retreats. You all passed." She said, and even she sounded relieved that it was over.

"Ma'am, can I ask what the point of this was?" Lisbon asked Hightower.

Hightower looked as if she wanted to roll her eyes, "It was suggested to Bertram who ordered me to do it, it was fun at first but then it got boring for me too." She admitted.

"It was suggested to Bertram?" Lisbon asked, narrowing her eyes at this.

"By who?" Rigsby cut in.

Hightower seemed surprised as she looked around at the room of surprised people, "He didn't tell you? It was Jane's idea."

With that Hightower walked away and four pissed off Agents turned on Patrick Jane. His smug grin vanished and he looked more than a little panicked, "She's lying, it was my evil twin brother!" Jane exclaimed as he turned on his heel and ran so fast out of the office that Lisbon envisioned the cartoon road runner with steam at the back of Jane as he bolted down the stairwell.

His hasty retreat left the team in fits of laughter, but that didn't mean Lisbon had forgiven him, she had many ways to get her revenge…

**THE END!**

_**A/N - Yay finished this fic! :D**_


End file.
